Dearest Isabella
by Aeawenlluin
Summary: Isabella moves to Chicago to her new job, her parents give her a house to restore before they are killed in a storm. Masen House is old and neglected. Isabella loves it but isn't so sure that she is the only one who resides there. ON HOLD Sorry x x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any characters, they all belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I just get these ideas sometimes and I just have to write this one down.**

**Please review as your comments and opinions are valuble to me. I hope you like this first chapter, if you like it please please please review it. I intend to update at least every week but may update more often if I get lots of reviews! :-)**

**Aea**

**x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Last Letter**

_My Dearest Isabella, _

_Congratulations on your new job darling, we are so proud of you honey! For all your hard work these last three years. Look at you now a fully fledged Interior Designer! You know you're father really could do with his office decorating any ideas? Oh and I would love to update the kitchen, as much as I love the yellow walls and blank white cupboards, I think we need a change! Anyway if you get a chance to come up you could help us choose a colour and new units. Your father has of course informed the whole town of your new job. Everyone sends their congratulations. Mike Newton was a little disappointed that you are not coming back to live in Forks. Jessica Stanley however is ecstatic. I think she has a thing for him. Poor boy is half in love with you! You're father is now telling me to stop rambling and get to the point._

_So here it is._

_You will find enclosed a set of keys which you will find belong to the house at the address written on the label attached. You're father and I wanted to give you a gift. We found a beautiful old house near your new job. It needs a lot of TLC and hard work but we know you can restore it to its former beauty. We both know how much you love old buildings. We know you will be very busy when you start your new job next month and with having a house to restore but don't leave it too long before you visit as we miss you terribly. Your father wants to install a burglar alarm and check the building is secure enough so he is going to fly down to you this weekend. You know what he is like sweetheart. I wish I could come too but Billy Black is in hospital again so I will be keeping an eye on Jacob. God knows what mischief he and those boys would get up to! I caught them trying to barbeque steaks the other night, they nearly set the yard on fire! But as soon as Billy is well and home we will come and spend a few days or so with you. I can't wait to see the house. I know you will bring it to life again._

_Call as soon as you can. I miss you so much and Chicago is so far away._

_Love always_

_Mom & Dad_

The dark haired young women sighed as she read her parents last letter again. It had been written just three weeks earlier, when they had both been alive and well. A single lonely tear slowly fell from her deep chocolate eyes and ran over her pale white cheek.

She smiled slowly, sadly as she pictured her father. He had been true to his word, had flown all the way to Chicago that weekend. They worked together in a comfortable silence while they installed her burglar alarm. She had cooked his favourite fish pie and then spent the evening reading while her father fiddled with the engine on her old truck. The house her parents had bought though run down and neglected was perfect. She had already fallen in love with it. The Sunday morning before leaving for the airport he gave her his usual lecture on security.

Charles Swan, her quiet, strong father had been the chief of police in the small town of Forks, Washington. Known as Charlie to his friends, he had been born, had grown up, married, worked and died in the town he had loved. He had always been overprotective of his only child and though both of them were quiet and reserved their bond had run deep.

The pain of her parent's loss was a physical ache. Death came too early for them. It was winter and Forks had heavy snow and Ice. This was never much of an issue; the residents were well used to these conditions. But when an Ice storm hit with little warning many of the town's residents lost their lives. Trees, some hundreds of years old, fell under the weight of the ice onto houses, cars and people. The town lost all power plunging it into freezing darkness, many older residents died in their beds from the cold.

Her Mother and Father had been driving back from a shopping trip in Seattle when the storm hit. As far as the rescue teams could tell the freezing rain had caused a truck to slide out of control into oncoming traffic. Along with the truck, four other cars and one motorcycle were involved. There had been no survivors, by the time rescuers could get to the scene; those that had survived the initial crash had succumbed to either hypothermia or their injuries.

Her small and only comfort came from the post mortem on her parents. Both had been killed instantly. They would not have suffered, might not have even known that death was imminent.

Two police officers, colleagues of her father had come to Chicago to break the news of her parent's death to her. She hadn't cried, she had been numb with shock. She returned with the police officers, driving through the devastated Forks. Everyway she turned there was damage. But it was the look she saw in the eyes of the survivors. The grief for those they had lost and a hint of guilt because they had survived. But still, she didn't, she couldn't cry.

When they reached her parents house it was undamaged by the Ice Storm. She made her way in and slowly walked around, her fingers trailed softly over her parents possessions, over photo's of their life together. Every room held memories of her childhood and they assaulted her without mercy.

A tortured screaming shattered the silence in the house, she realised the sound was coming from her. She ran to her parent's bedroom, flung herself on their cold untouched bed and cried until she could cry no more. She no longer cried hysterically but her body shook as she continued to sob silently.

One of the police officers came into her parent's bedroom and gently covered her trembling body with a blanket before leaving her alone. He made his way down the stairs with a heavy heart laden with the grief of friends lost, he turned on the heating before he and his colleague left the house. He had worked with the Chief for sixteen years; he had watched Isabella Swan grow up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away the tears in his eyes as he walked back to his cruiser.

During the next week she buried her beloved parents in the town's graveyard and packed up what was left of the life they had shared. She took clothes and shoes to the charity store in Forks along with some of the furniture. The rest of the house she packed up and had it delivered to her new home in Chicago.

She attended the funeral of the town's doctor and her parent's friend, lost in the storm when he tried to save another's life. She couldn't bear to attend the many others but she laid a single white rose over each of the thirty seven new graves. She said goodbye to her parents surviving friends and her childhood playmate Jacob Black. They wished her well, told her she would always be welcome and they were there should she ever need them.

But she was alone in the world now and all she had were a few items and her memories. But she had her house, their last gift to her, and she would never, ever let it go.

Isabella opened the one letter in her mailbox that morning, it was from the family solicitor. Her parent's finances had been finalised, after the funeral expenses had been paid and a few other bills settled the money left would be transferred to her account.

Isabella already knew there would be enough to finish restoring the house and furnish it. So far all she had done was clean years of dust from every room and a little research into its history. Masen House had a long entrance hall with a dining room, front sitting room, a smaller sitting room, a study and a large kitchen leading off it. Up the beautifully carved staircase on the first floor was a master bedroom, two smaller rooms and two large bathrooms. A smaller staircase led up to a large open attic room, currently filled with the previous owners unwanted items.

Her house had been built sometime in the 1880's it had been owned by a Mr and Mrs Bickerly briefly before being sold to the Masen family. Mr Edward Masen and his wife Elizabeth bought the house in 1900. The house was named Masen house in February 1901. In June 1901 Edward and Elizabeth Masen's son Edward Anthony was born at the family home.

The Masen's lived in the house until September 1918. Edward Snr died from the Spanish influenza that had besieged the city on the ninth, his wife followed him on the seventeenth. Edward Anthony died two days after his mother. The house passed hands a few times in the intervening years. The last owner was an elderly gentleman who had been in a nursing home for the last twelve years. In that time the house was neglected and unloved.

No more though she would make this a home again, she had had little chance to explore the house and its rooms but she would remedy this starting in the morning with the Attic room.

Isabella locked up the house and set her burglar alarm before trudging up the stairs to the master bedroom. She changed for bed and climbed between the freshly washed sheets, before turning to switch out the light. Snuggling into the bed her thoughts turned to her parents, she whispered goodnight to them before her eyes shut. Just before she drifted into sleep she thought she heard a whispered reply but put it down to her imagination and quickly fell into an uneasy sleep. She didn't see the shadow in the far corner of the room or the lips that whispered a soft goodnight in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**As you know I do not own any characters, it's all S Meyers. I just like to play.**

**If you like it please leave a review and I'll love ya forever :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Treasure Hunt**

Isabella woke up to dull light peeping into her bedroom. She groaned, fighting the urge to roll over and go back to sleep. She felt tired after an uneasy night after she kept waking up feeling as though she were being watched only to dream of her parents when she fell back asleep.

She sighed and flung the covers off, shivering as the cold air hit her. She practically threw herself off the bed grabbing a bathrobe before heading to the bathroom. She studied her reflection for a few seconds, shaking her head in defeat at the light shadows under her red rimmed eyes and got in the shower.

She gasped as the cold water hit her, the new heating system wasn't due to be fitted for another three days. She showered in record time desperate to get warm. After wrapping her bathrobe tightly around her she ran to her bedroom. She threw on a pair of jeans and her favourite dark blue knitted sweater, pulled a brush through her wet hair and ran down the stairs to the smaller sitting room.

She loved the smaller living room having decided it would be a perfect reading room come study when it was finished. The room's best feature was the cast iron Victorian fire place with its dark emerald tiles. She quickly lit the fire and settled into the old rocking chair her grandmother had left her and pulled a small blanket round her shoulders. Pulling her much read copy of Sense and Sensibility out and turning to a random page she began to read. After a few minutes she got the feeling she was not alone, deciding it was just her imagination she ignored the feeling.

An hour passed before she put her book down and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast. There were no workmen due until the following day when they would be putting a new kitchen in and updating the electrics, so she decided now was the perfect time to explore her attic room.

The attic room was littered with boxes and storage chests. Excitement began to build up inside her, she felt like a child in a toy shop. She started at the first box by the door and worked her way along one side of the room. The first few boxes contained old Christmas decorations that had seen much better days so Isabella took the lot down to the trash. It was a good job she had a skip arriving with the workmen in the morning as her trash can was over flowing already.

She ran back up to the attic and began unpacking more boxes. Two boxes later she let a out a scream then began to laugh at herself as an eight legged, or in this case seven legged spider made a dash for the far corner of the room. She wasn't a fan of spiders but as long as they kept a respectful distance she let them be. She didn't hear the faint chuckle from the doorway.

Half an hour later and several more trips to the trash can she had reached the far wall. All that was left was a large and very old looking chest. She stood in front of the chest her heart racing with anticipation then knelt down and reached for the rusted lock.

Surprisingly the lock gave way with little pressure and slowly Isabella lifted the lid. Looking inside she gasped, the chest was full and lying on the top was a set of faded black and white photographs. A wedding photo of a couple in late Victorian dress, the bride had a gentle expression but her eyes danced. The groom was very handsome, his eyes turned tenderly to the woman at his side. She carefully opened the frame and took out the picture slowly turning it over. A beautiful script ran across the back.

_Mr & Mrs Edward Masen. Joined together in marriage on 19th March 1899_.

Isabella gently returned the photograph to its silver frame and placed it to one side. Her hand touched the next photograph. The same young woman was seated, her husband standing behind her chair and in her arms she held an infant swaddled in a blanket. Again she turned the photo over this time the script across the back was heavier and less elegant.

Elizabeth, myself and Edward. 21st November 1901.

Edward Masen Snr stood proudly looking down at his son, Elizabeth Masen's eyes shone with love at the child in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at the picture of the family as she gently put the photograph back in its frame and placed it on the floor with the first one.

Her breath caught as she took out the third Photograph and her eyes took in the young man staring straight back at her. She knew immediately that she was looking at the Masen's son, Edward. He looked like his father but his features were more defined, his jaw more chiselled his lips slightly fuller. But it was his eyes that held her fascination, they were striking like his mothers. Isabella found it hard to look away from the picture as her fingers lightly traced the young mans jaw line.

She suddenly felt uneasy, the feeling that someone was behind her made the hairs on her neck stand up. She turned slowly her heart drumming in her ears to find the attic room empty, whatever had been there was gone. Scolding herself for being paraniod she turned her attention back to the chest, ignoring her racing heart and trying to shake of the uneasy feeling.

The photograph's had lain on what at first appeared to be a piece of cloth but when she pulled it from the chest she found it was a cream silk shawl edged with fine lace. It was in surprisingly good condition. Delving further into the chest she found a leather bound book of Shakespeare's sonnets, a very heavy but very beautiful crystal vase and a small wooden box with a simple flower engraved on the lid. All were wrapped carefully in silk sheets.

Needing a drink she headed downstairs taking the crystal vase and the photographs with her. After drinking down a glass of cold water she placed the three photographs on the old mahogany mantel piece in what would soon be her reading room. She placed the vase next to the photo's promising herself she would fill it with flowers soon.

She then headed back up to the attic room to empty the rest of the chest. She found a pair of silver candlesticks, a small hand held mirror that looked to be silver and a wooden carved baby rattle. Under a cotton sheet she found a water colour painting of a field of wild flowers. It was signed Elizabeth Masen.

Isabella feeling that the items belonged to the house and should be on display, decided the candlesticks and the painting would look nice in her sitting room, so she took them downstairs. She placed the wooden baby rattle on the mantel by the picture of the Masen's with their son.

Running back up to the attic, Isabella opened the small wooden box next and gasped as she took in the contents. The box was a jewellery box and inside it were necklaces and broaches, rings and earrings all in need of sorting and cleaning. She closed the box deciding to take it to her room to sort through later.

The next few items were clothing, the first she was sure had been Edward Anthony Masen's christening gown. The second was a stunning dark red Victorian formal evening gown that looked almost new. Underneath was a large woollen blanket in varying shades of blue. Isabella took the clothing, blanket, jewellery box and book down to her bedroom. She placed the book on her bedside table and draped the blanket, christening gown and dress over the chair in the corner.

After locating some polish and a cloth she sat on her bed and proceeded to go through the contents of Elizabeth Masen's jewellery box. She spent two hours cleaning up various items. There were six pairs of gold earrings each pair set with different stones. Three gold chains and one silver chain, numerous pendants all beautifully set with gemstones. Two bracelets one a simple gold band set with what looked like rubies the other silver set with amethyst.

Once she had polished the bracelets she reached inside and pulled out a red velvet purse. A gasp escaped her lips as she tipped out the contents. There was a beautiful white gold ring set with a princess cut sapphire and flanked by two perfect diamonds. A gold ring with a large square cut emerald, another gold ring set with a line of diamonds and a simple plain gold wedding band. She carefully polished each ring and placed them back in the velvet purse.

At the bottom of the box she found three broaches, one of which looked much older than the rest and was engraved with the name Anna Elisabeth. Isabella wondered if it had belonged to Elizabeth Masen's mother. The two other broaches were gold, one set with pearls the other with rubies and diamonds. She polished the broaches and placed them back in the box.

After putting all the jewellery back in the wooden box she placed it on her bedside table, having decided that the box and its contents, like the other items in the chest, belonged with the house and should be a part of it once more. She ran her fingers lightly across the box before making her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her mind pre-occupied with her find and her growling stomach, she missed the tall figure move silently after her.

After having lunch Isabella set about tidying the very overgrown back garden, she was delighted when she discovered several roses had survived the spread of weeds. She worked hard until the winter sun began to sink in the sky and her fingers were chilled by the now cold, crisp air. She cleared up the mound of pulled up weeds and went back inside the warmth of her house.

After a bowl of soup and a mug of hot chocolate she lit the fire in the reading room and sank into the comfort of her rocking chair. By late evening she was exhausted and fell asleep in front of the fire. When she awoke a few hours later the house was in darkness, the only light came from the glowing embers of the dying fire.

The darkness didn't normally bother her but again she felt as though she was not alone. As she made her way hurriedly up to her bedroom she tripped and began to fall forwards when suddenly something pulled her back up by her jumper. Isabella let out a startled cry and half running half stumbling made her way to her bed.

Her heart racing she climbed quickly into bed not bothering to get undressed, throwing the covers over her head afraid of what she might see. She thought she heard a sigh so she pulled the covers tightly around herself. Then she heard a faint chuckle. She decided then she was either going mad or there was something or someone else in this house with her.

Now convinced the house was haunted, sleep evaded her until the early hours when finally too exhausted to fight it any longer her eyes slipped closed.

* * *

**just a gentle reminder, If you liked it or hated it let me know and... review review review!**

**Aea**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; as you all know I own absolutely nothing, the characters all belong to S Meyer.**

**Just want to say thanks again to those who have kindly reviewed and commented on this story. I truly appreciate your comments so please keep them coming :-). **

**Aea**

**xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Back to Life**

Isabella woke to knocking on the door; she hastily pulled her hair into a messy knot and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. When she opened the door a team of fitters and electricians stared back. Feeling very relieved not to be alone in the house she welcomed them all in. She set about making drinks and filling a plate with biscuits while the workmen set up their tools and unloaded the kitchen parts.

For the rest of the morning she stripped the walls in her reading room only pausing to make cups of tea and coffee for the workmen. By lunch the old kitchen units had been ripped out, half the new kitchen units were in and the electricians had moved down from the attic to the floor below. When the workmen left to get their lunch from a nearby cafe, Isabella made herself a sandwich and sat down to read until they returned.

Settling in a chair by the window she tried to push out the uneasy feeling she had gotten as soon as the workmen had gone for lunch. Isabella forced her mind back to her book and ignored the voice in her head that kept telling her she was never alone in this house.

She jumped when the workmen suddenly piled in through the door chattering noisily to one another, scalding herself for being to jumpy, she put her book away and greeted them. The foreman Mr Adams let his co workers pass and set about updating her as to where they were up to and what they hoped to get finished by the end of the day.

Mr Adams explained that they wanted to finish fitting the kitchen units, get her washer and dryer installed along with her cooker, fridge and freezer. The electricians would finish the upstairs and start work downstairs in the morning. Once the kitchen was installed they would start on the two upstairs bathrooms while the painter & decorators got going in the kitchen.

By the end of the day they were well on target and Isabella loved her new kitchen, though it still needed painting. When the workmen left just after five Isabella felt ready for a hot bath and hoped the antiquated heating system could manage to heat enough water. Her musles aching from stripping the walls and running back and forth with drinks all day, she dragged herself up to the bathroom.

Two hours and a very irritated Isabella later her bath was finally filled with hot water, ready for her to sink into.

Even though she had felt a sort of presence around for most of the day , despite the house being full of workmen, as she peeled off her dusty clothing she felt strangely alone. She climbed peacefully into her bath and let out a relaxed sigh as she sank into the hot water. Her irritation eased away and she giggled to herself as she considered that her ghost might be giving her some privacy. She laughed aloud feeling a strange urge to speak to her unknown visitor.

"Well whoever you are, thank god you know the meaning of privacy! Though if you insist on haunting this house could you try not to frighten me half to death?"

Shaking her head she laughed at herself, maybe she was mad, talking to a ghost, if it was a ghost, if she wasn't imagining things. She paused remembering that something had helped her when she tripped on the stairs, so at least it seemed friendly. Maybe it was lonely like her, she felt a lump in her throat. She knew what it was to be alone.

Isabella spoke again to the seemingly empty house, "thank you… for stopping me from falling..." it came out as whisper. A heavy silence emanated through the house for a few seconds.

"You're welcome" the reply came so quiet she only just heard it.

Her breath caught. Her ghost had replied to her, the hairs on her arms stood up, her heart raced. The voice though a faint whisper was unfamiliar but definitely male.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" she breathed. Her eyes widened and her racing heart almost stopped.

Shocked, slightly dazed and more than a little nervous, she washed her hair and body as quickly as she could, not wishing to stay in her bath any longer. She jumped out, letting the still hot water drain away as she quickly dried off. Wrapping her bathrobe around her she took a deep breath and yanked the door open.

The hallway was empty.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly. The silence seemed to grow heavy. "Just don't appear." she muttered to herself as she darted for the bedroom her eyes fixed on the bedroom door.

The room was empty. She let out a heavy breath, then glancing around nervously she got ready for bed. Despite being exhausted she climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over her headand forced her eyes to remain open. Her heart thumped against her chest as her ears strained for any unusual noise.

Eventually her eyes became too heavy to keep open and she fell to sleep, only to dream of her parents.

She woke up suddenly in the darkness as a sob tore itself from her throat, her eyes wet with tears. She swallowed against the painful lump in her throat, the nightmare had been so vivid. She had been there in the car with her parents. They screamed for her, begged her to help them. But she could not move her body, frozen by fear.

Too tired to fight the wave of grief, she gave herself up to her tears until she could cry no more then she pushed herself up and stumbled to her bathroom. She switched on the light blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness before splashing her face with water.

Trying to pull herself together she distractedly turned off the bathroom light and headed back to her bedroom. As she reached the doorway she saw a shadow by her window. This time she choose not to run.

"Who... who ah are y-you?" the shadow stilled, as she crept forward it remained frozen. Isabella slowly moved into her room, towards the shadow.

Her breath shook and her heart raced, a light sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead. She paused unable to make her legs take her any nearer. Then the shadow moved so fast it was gone in the blink of an eye, she felt the air move as it passed her. She shivered as she spun round too slow to see where the shadow went.

Isabella stood rooted to the spot for a moment her eyes straining in the dark for any sign of her ghost. The house was silent so she climbed back into bed and fell to sleep surprisingly quickly, but not before she heard the voice whisper goodnight.

The next two weeks flew by. During the day workmen invaded the house, her kitchen was finished and painted, both bathrooms were finished. Despite the age of the house the structure was sound, though all of the rooms had needed re-plastering and new floors.

The nights were uneasy at first, she didn't know how to deal with her ghost, but as the day's passed she grew more comfortable. Other than the feeling of not being alone and a whispered goodnight each night as she drifted to sleep, nothing happened.

By the Sunday before she started her new job, the house was almost finished. Her reading room was finished and she spent most evenings in there. She had filled four heavy oak bookcases in the space of a week. The fire place once polished had come up wonderfully and Isabella had placed scented candles either side of the grate. She had furnished the room with a Victorian style writing desk where She could work on her computer and an Edwardian cupboard with a small 1950's style radio on top. She placed her rocking chair next to the fire and a placed a small Victorian style sofa against one wall.

The house felt alive again, it felt like home and for the first time since she had left her parents house to go to college, She felt like she was home.

As she sat gazing at the fire she heard footsteps upstairs. She froze, it had been a while since her ghost had made any noise. She strained her ears and heard a giggle.

Isabella shot to her feet. Her ghost didn't giggle. This new sound came from a very female voice.

* * *

**A female voice! Does Isabella have a new ghost? **

**Don't forget to review :-) **

**Aea**

** x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters they all belong to S Meyer. **

**Thank you sooo much for the lovely comments you guys make! I'm amazed anyone actually reads this... wow! **

**Ok so this chapter may be a bit long and slow going as Isabella prepares to start her new job, there are a few characters who need an introduction. But her ghosts will not be identified this chapter (runs for cover)... I promise one of them will be revealed in the next chapter...**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four; Old Friends and New Beginnings**

_As she sat gazing at the fire she heard footsteps upstairs. She froze, it had been a while since her ghost had made any noise. She strained her ears and heard a giggle._

_Isabella shot to her feet. Her ghost didn't giggle. This new sound came from a very female voice._

_..._

Isabella silently moved towards the hallway, while silently debating whether or not to investigate this new noise. Pausing at the doorway she decided to ignore the noise, telling herself it was proberly just someone outside in the street. Of course thats what it was, after all one ghost is very different from two ghosts. She decided she was happier, and less frightened, with having just the one ghost.

She shook herself and took a few breaths then went back to her chair. Blocking the last few minutes out and focusing on preparing for her first day in her new job.

Everything was ready for her first day. Her clothes hung freshly ironed in the closet, her lunch was packed and stored in the fridge. She just wished she had someone to share her excitement and fears with. She smiled as thought of her mother, she would have been so excited for her. Her strong, quiet father would have been reassuring her that she would settle in just fine. Sighing softly she glanced up at the pictures adorning the mantle above the fireplace. Her parents happy faces smiling at the camera.

She kept the photos of the Masen's on the mantle piece but had added pictures of her parents. A black & white wedding photo. A holiday snapshot of them on their honeymoon. Another was of her mother, heavily pregnant, one with her father cradling his little baby girl.

Isabella's eyes moved across the room, next to the radio she had a collection of photo frames with pictures of her two best friends.

She had been friends with Angela Webber since the day they met at the small high school in Forks. Angela was currently back packing around the world, she didn't know about the Ice storm and Isabella was glad Angela hadn't been in Forks when it struck. But then Angela had nothing to keep her there anymore. She had been brought up by her great Aunt when her mother's affair with a married man got her pregnant. Her mother had never wanted her, though Angela didn't care, she had a wonderful life with her Aunt until her Aunt passed away just before she started college. Angela had completed her studies and headed off to travel the world.

Isabella's other best friend was Emmett McCarthy. Even though he was very tall, very muscular and slightly scary to look at, he was also funny, kind and generous. Emmett was like a brother. Emmett was a park ranger now, he lived in Canada at the moment to spend time studying Bear habitat.

He loved the great outdoors and as kids he had frequently dragged her and Angela hiking. This usually resulted in him having to carry her back with some kind of injury, the worst one being a broken ankle. She had refused to hike with him after that. Emmett had a similar upbringing to Angela, his mother had died when he was a baby after a short battle with cancer. His father was a trawler man and rarely ever home so Emmett's grandmother had raised him. The boat his father had worked on was lost in a storm while he was still at school. His grandmother having had a stroke was now in a nursing home in Seattle.

Isabella gave a sigh, she missed them both just as much as she missed her parents. She hadn't spoken to Angela since her parents died but she had told Angela about the house. Angela was due back in two weeks and they had decided Isabella would meet her at the airport in Chicago.

Emmett's phone had been out of range when the Storm struck Forks, but he had called her parents house the day before their funeral. Emmett had always adored her parents and the news had devastated him. He tried to get to Forks for their funeral but in the end he had been unable to get a flight in time and so he agreed to meet her at Chicago's airport so they could greet Angela together. She sighed again, Angela's return was still two whole weeks away yet.

Isabella went back to deciding what shoes she should wear for her first day in her new job. She eventually decided on her black low heeled shoes. They would go nicely with her black pencil skirt and soft blue blouse, besides that she was clumsy at the best of times. It would be worse than usual in the morning when her nerves kicked in, she didn't want to trip over in front of her new colleagues on her first day.

She stood up and stretched before taking her empty cup out to the kitchen. After washing it up and leaving it on the drainer to dry she went back to her reading room to put out the fire. Once done she locked up and made her way up to bed.

Almost immediately she felt the usual strange feeling that she was not alone. Taking a deep, steady breath she moved towards her bedroom and turned on the light. She changed quickly in the cool bedroom and almost ran to the bathroom.

She was brushing her teeth when she heard a noise from the bedroom. She paused mid brush and strained her ears. She jumped when she heard a definite click and then the sound of a drawer closing. She rinsed her mouth quickly her heart hammering painfully in her chest. With shaking legs Isabella made her way back to her bedroom. The room was empty.

Her eyes scanned the room and settled on her dressing table, there was a piece of paper next to a something that appeared to sparkle.

She slowly moved closer to the dressing table her eyes on the piece of paper. As she got closer she realised the spakling object was actually a pair of earrings. The earrings were the gold and sapphire ones that she had found in the jewellery box, the jewellery box belonging to Elizabeth Masen. She wondered if the giggle she had heard earlier had been the ghost of Mrs Masen.

She reached her trembling hand out to touch the paper resting next to the earrings. She picked it up, her hand shaking almost uncontrollably, and read the heavy yet elegant words that had been written.

_These will bring you luck tomorrow._

It was one thing to feel something touch you, to see a shadow, to hear a noise, but it was another thing entirely to have a ghost leave you a note. Isabella half screamed, half laughed before it got too much and she hit the floor in a dead faint.

She woke to the sound of her alarm clock, suddenly sitting bolt upright as she leaned over to turn it off. She didn't remember setting her alarm last night or getting into bed for that matter. Once more her eyes moved to her dressing table, the earrings were still there. The note was still there.

Trying to get a hold of herself she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Absent mindedly she showered and dressed for work. After staring at the dressing table for a few seconds she moved purposely towards it. She picked up the earrings and carefully put them on. She then ran her fingers lightly over the note before she tucked it safely away in the jewellery box.

"Thank you" she whispered to the empty room. There was no reply this time.

She ran down to the kitchen and threw her lunch box in her bag, pulled on her coat and shoes. She quickly set the intruder alarm and locked the front door, then jumped in her car and followed the directions her new boss had sent her.

Twenty minutes or so later and she pulled into a small, well kept, car park. Her mind was now focused entirely on her job. Ignoring her shaking hands she locked the car and headed towards the modern monstrosity her new employers called an office. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and stepped into the light, airy reception and moved towards the front desk.

"Good morning, my name is Zafrina. Can I help you?" The receptionist spoke. Isabella took in her appearance. She was not beautiful but her looks were striking, her skin was a flawless dark chocolate, her eyes a strange blue green.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I have an appiontment with the Personnel Manager as I start work here today." Isabella answered and was pleased to find her voice though quiet was steady. It seemed her nerves were under control for the time being.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Swann, your appointment is with James Walker. I will let him know you are here. He er might take a few minutes to call you in so please take a seat while you wait" Zafrina spoke efficiantly before calling through to Mr Walker's office.

Isabella chose a seat by the window and tried to keep a lid on her nerves. She noticed the receptionist frown down the phone and caught a few words of the conversation. She seemed a little annoyed.

Ten minutes later a middle aged arrogant looking man called her name. Mr Walker had short dirty blonde hair and a well taylored suit. He wasn't bad looking but his eyes were cold and dull. Isabella surpressed a shudder. This guy gave her the creeps. Another ten minutes later and she found herself back at reception. She was now feeling irrated and harboured a distinct dislike for Mr James Arrogant concieted idiot Walker. He had not looked her in the face once. He had been unfriendly, rude and when he looked at her his eyes focused straight onto her chest.

"I'm sorry about James, he's an asshole. No one here likes him, well except for Victoria. She has followed him round like a lost puppy for the past year and a half but he doesn't notice her much. She's one of the admin girls, tall, red hair thinks she's a model type. You'll be working with Ben Cheney I hear, he's a nice guy, really good with restortation projects." Zafrina's chatter interrupted her angry thoughts. She liked Zafrina, there was something very honest about her.

Five o'clock came round faster than Isabella expected. She spent the morning with Ben getting used to the office and being told about his current projects and the ones she would be specifically assisting him with. At lunch Ben and Zafrina sat with her and told her who other than James to avoid. The afternoon she started filling her diary with appointments and deadlines, set up her desk next to Ben's and sat in on some of his meetings with his clients.

Isabella was surprised how tired she was as she headed out to her truck. She noticed James Walker watching her as she pulled out of the car park. Creep she thought and then forgot about him as she negociated the rush hour traffic.

The winter sky was dark as she pulled onto the driveway and parked up. She glanced up at the house and hoped it would be a quiet night. Unlocking the door she stepped into the hallway and disabled the alarm. She switched on the light and turned to head up the stairs. She was looking forward to a nice hot bath.

Reaching the top of the stairs she headed straight to the bathroom lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the young man in the bedroom doorway.

He smiled as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Hearing the taps turn on he headed down the stairs.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too long. Tell me if it was really bad or if it was ok. **

**thanks for reading, don't forget...**

**review, review, review!**

**Aea**

**x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters, they all belong to the wonderful S Meyer. A big thank you to those who took the time to comment. **

**Are you ready? **

**Enjoy!**

**Aea**

**x **

* * *

**Chapter Five; Face to Face**

Isabella sank stiffly into the hot, lavender scented, water. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her shoulders. Her first day hadn't been too bad, sure James was an ass but Ben and Zafrina had been welcoming. In fact most of the staff had been polite and friendly. True Victoria had given her a look of loathing, but she hadn't paid much attention to her and had forgotten by lunch.

She reached for her strawberry & honey shampoo and began washing her hair. She took her time washing, feeling as though something was waiting for her. Eventually she could put it off no longer and climbed out of the cooling water. She dried of quickly and wrapped a bathrobe around herself, before brushing her hair. Feeling a little irritated she decided that this was her home now and no ghost was going to scare her tonight. Yanking open the doorway she marched bravely to her bedroom, flicked on the light and quickly looked around. Empty. She sighed half in relief and half in disappointment.

Isabella threw on her pyjamas before running downstairs. Throwing her laundry in the washing machine, she set about cooking a tin of chicken soup for dinner. She shivered a couple of times in the cold kitchen, five more days she told herself, five more long, cold days before the heating engineers come to fit the new heating system. Once she had eaten and cleared up she headed to her reading room.

She opened the door and immediately the warmth hit her. She stared, wide eyed and silent at the fireplace, the flames danced mockingly before her eyes. Someone had lit the fire, while she was in the bath someone... or something had been in her reading room, in her house.

Her heart thundered in her ears, the breath she didn't know she was holding escaped as a whimper. Slowly, so slowly she wasn't aware of it at first, her head was turning. Turning against her will to the figure she had only just become aware of. Her eyes locked on the floor as her head continued to turn towards him.

She registered the shoes, black, leather.

Her eyes drifted up the length of his dark blue trousers. Jeans?

She took a deep unsteady breath as her eyes continued their painfully slow journey. Taking in the creased, pale blue, cotton shirt.

She stopped at his neck, his shockingly pale white neck.

She gulped, she wanted to run. But her legs turned to lead and she found as unwilling as they were, her eyes slowly lifted to his face.

She knew his face.

She recognised the strong chiseled jaw, straight nose. His eyes were hypnotic as he seemed to stand in front of her, more striking than his photograph had portrayed.

Though he appeared barely any older.

Edward.

Anthony.

Masen.

Born in 1901, died in 1918.

"_But... your dead... you died in nineteen eighteen..." _Isabella's voice shook. Then she registered something else.

"_Why are you wearing... jeans?_!" She knew her reaction was probably wrong, she should be screaming in terror or passed out on the floor, but after all they didn't have modern day jeans in nineteen eighteen!

He chuckled.

"_I did not mean to frighten you, you seemed cold. I thought it best if I warmed the room for you. I am truly sorry Miss Swan_." His voice washed over her, soft like a warm velvet blanket. His eyes hypnotic and strange. Golden and beautiful, beautiful yet terrifying.

His eyes seemed almost pained. His body a statue, unmoving.

"_But... Jeans. Died... impossible... ghosts don't... they don't change... clothes... do they_?" Isabella mumbled to herself. Her heart had slowed down but her head was spinning. Her knees buckled and she began to fall.

Two strong arms shot out towards her, too fast for her eyes to register, gently but firmly holding her up.

Two cold, stone arms.

"_You're so cold_!" was all she could think of to say as she found herself being supported by her ghost. Except, she wondered, how can a ghost be so solid? She lifted her eyes to his once more, asking silent questions. He looked away, again his eyes seemed pained. Then she found her voice.

"_Who are you?_" she whispered. He sighed softly before gently guiding her to a chair and tentatively pushing her into it. She refused to take her eyes of his. He sighed again and moved back a little.

"_Who are you?_" She asked again her voice slightly stronger. He sighed again.

"_You know who I am_." His eyes burned into hers.

"_Edward Masen_." She stated.

He nodded once

"_but... What are you_?" she whispered.

Her words hung heavily in the air as silence filled the room. He held her gaze, his expression somewhere between angry and bleak.

"_It is late. You need to sleep_." He spoke softly as he stood up a little too quickly to be human. But then Isabella had a feeling Edward Masen hadn't been human for a long time.

"_I.. er... I hear you whisper goodnight when I go to sleep, I mean that is you isn't it?_" He nodded smiling softly now.

_"...and you stopped me tripping on the stairs?_" He nodded once more as his smile widened into a grin. He clearly found her clumsiness amusing, she felt her cheeks redden. His smile faltered a little.

"_You left the note, with the earrings?_" His smile became a little wistful.

"_They were you mothers?_" He nodded.

"_They are yours now, everything is yours now, they look good on you._" He spoke shyly this time, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"_No. They were you mothers, they belong to you._" she whispered.

"_Miss Swan.._."

"_It's Isabella, though I prefer Bella. My Mother used to call me that for short._" She interrupted him.

"_Isabella.._." He tried her name and she loved the way he said it.

"_Bella..._" He whispered, his eyes burning into hers. She looked away shyly as she blushed, his voice made her heart do funny things and she had a feeling he could tell.

"_Bella... please, they are yours. I know you will look after them and wear them. My mother would have wanted her favourite things to be put to use, not forgotten and left to gather dust. Now I will put the fire out and lock up while you get ready for bed. You must be tired, I know it has been... an unusual day and you are up early for work... I would also... that is...if er... if you wish you may call me Edward._" He shifted a little seeming suddenly awkward.

"_and...__Bella... If you... if you want I can stay away, you only have to say. I truly do not wish to frighten you._" He hung his head while he drew small circles on the floor with his shoe.

"_No! I mean... e__r ...this was your home Edward... long before it was mine. Please... you are welcome to stay... Oh and thank you for er... well you know... not peeking while I take a shower and stuff. Well I guess bed would be great... er that is I mean I should go to bed now it has certainly been eventful this evening and I am more than a little tired._" She shook her head slightly, her cheeks flaming red and smiled awkwardly at him. He looked up at her amusement lighting up his eyes. Her breath caught, he really was beautiful whatever he was.

Bella moved shyly toward the door and headed up the stairs. She heard Edward move about in the reading room. She quickly used the bathroom, changing for bed and brushing her teeth. Her bedroom was cold and empty when she walked in. She quickly climbed under the covers to get warm. Despite being extremely tired, her mind was working overtime. She knew Edward wasn't a ghost. But he clearly wasn't human. For one thing his skin was icy cold and as hard as stone. He died in 1918, yet here he was. If he had survived he would have been well over a hundred years old. But he looked barely older than his photo which meant he didn't age. What on earth was he? Why was he here? He was exceptionally beautiful and already she felt drawn to him, though she wasn't sure he was completely safe.

A knock on her bedroom door startled her.

"_Oh! er come in..._" the door opened as Edward came shyly in.

"_You don't usually knock?_" She immediately felt bad when his face fell and he looked embarrassed.

"_I'm sorry... I..._" Edward stuttered.

"_Oh it's ok I don't mind really, I didn't mean to make you feel bad... I was just startled that's all_."

He smiled softly and moved to the bed. He tucked the duvet gently around her.

"_Where do you sleep?_" her sudden question seemed to confuse him.

"_I er... I don't sleep_."

"_What! not at all?_"

"_No not at all_." He looked worriedly at her. She shrugged her shoulders to show him it didn't bother her much.

"_Oh...well what will you do all night?_"

"_Well I read a lot and er well lately... I... well tend to watch you sleep. It's fascinating._"

"_You watch me sleep? and it's... fascinating?_" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. He smiled at her sheepishly and nodded.

She laughed again shaking her head before yawning loudly.

"_Sorry Edward... I think I better go to sleep now._" she said as she closed her eyes.

As she drifted of Edward gently moved a stray hair from her face and whispered his usual goodnight.

"_mmm Goodnight Edward._"

He settled in the chair by her window and watched her sleeping just as he had done from the first night he had discovered the house had a new owner. It brought him comfort to know his mothers beloved house was being so lovingly restored. He felt just a twinge of guilt that he had not stepped in over the years to save it from neglect, but then Isabella Swan might not have come to own it and in turn he might never have known she existed. The thought brought him pain. He couldn't imagine his existence without Bella being a part of it. It seemed she was somehow linked to him. He already knew he would follow her anywhere, even if she never knew.

He had watched her sleep every night since she arrived. He saw her toss and turn, wake up screaming, he knew she saw her dead parents and wished he could ease her pain. He wished for a lot of things when it came to Isabella Swan.

He continued to watch her until dull grey light began to creep in through the curtains, she would be up soon. He wondered if she would be scared to wake up with him in the room. He didn't ever want to do anything to scare her. Smiling at a sudden idea, he made his way silently downstairs.

Isabella woke up to the smell of toast. Opening her eyes a little she was surprised when she saw Edward standing by the bed holding a tray. She sat up quickly blushing, he grinned at her.

She felt her heart skip a beat, his smile seemed to dazzle her and she had the feeling her knees would have gone weak had she been standing. Lost in her sudden musings she started when Edward place the tray lightly on her lap.

"_oh... thank you... Edward... you really shouldn't have. It looks lovely_." She smiled at him then looked down at the laden tray wondering how she would manage it all. He had made several slices of buttered toast and had boiled four eggs. She took a bite of her toast.

"_I...er I need to go for a bit. I will be here when you get back from work though... if... if that is alright?_" Edward sounded apologetic. He didn't want to leave her, just being away from her made everything feel wrong.

"_Oh no... that's fine, really you can be here as often as you like._" She wondered how much time he spent in the house but she could ask him that later.

He smiled, relieved that she seemed to want him around and left the bedroom.

She ate as much as she could before getting ready for work. Remembering their conversation the previous night, Bella put on the earrings Edward had left out for her.

She took her breakfast tray downstairs, cleared up and then set her alarm before heading out to her truck. She climbed in, not noticing a new figure standing in her bedroom window, and pulled out of the drive.

The woman stood at the window watching Bella Swan leave, once she was out of sight the woman headed to Bella's closet. A few seconds later and the woman was very disappointed by what she found, knowing she would have to make plans very soon. The only problem would be Bella's overprotective, self appointed bodyguard. But then she usually got her way, and after all Bella wouldn't dare say no to her.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat the woman slipped gracefully out of the house.

Bella pulled up outside her office at 8.57am, cursing elderly cyclists how thought they had all day, bus drivers who drove like maniacs and Men in suits who thought they had right of way in every situation. Giving herself a shake she marched into the building, returning the receptionist Zafrina's smile.

Her day didn't improve much when she and Ben got back mid morning from a meeting, only to get stuck in the lift with James Arrogant Asshole Walker and his bitchy assistant Victoria. For the whole 22 minutes and 37 seconds they were stuck in there, Victoria glared at her while James stared at her chest. Ben was obliviously chatting mindlessly away about some of his previous projects and by the time the doors opened she could have happily murdered all three of them.

Lunch was an improvement when Zafrina took her to a coffee shop around the corner. She felt much calmer after a dose of caffeine and a friendly chat. All too soon though lunch was over.

The rest of the afternoon Bella did a lot a liaising with other departments and couldn't help notice that James stared at her every time she passed his glass frounted office. Victoria, luckily, seemed to be out of the office for the rest of the day.

By the time 5 o'clock rolled round, Bella was desperate to get home. She had found herself getting more excited as she thought of new questions to ask Edward. She ignored James' stares as headed out to her truck but could feel his eyes on her until she pulled out of his sight

Arriving home she saw the light on in her hallway and smiled. Letting herself in she headed straight to her reading room and walked straight into a very heated argument.

"_IT'S HER CHOICE!_." A high pitched voice screamed. Bella stood there shocked, the voice belonged to a tiny, black haired girl.

"_I'm warning you Alice... Oh! Bella... I... I'm sorry... This is Alice... She was just leaving._" Edward looked apologetically at her then turned anrily back to the girl, Alice.

"_Oh Whatever! Jerkward._" The girl called Alice replied before turning to face Bella.

"_Hi Bella, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. I'm sort of... oh well he can explain that later. He's a bit angry with me for taking your attention from him, but I keep telling him that we will be such amazing friends. By the way is Saturday ok for you?"_Alice spoke incredibley fast, her voice squeaked with excitement.

"_I er..._" Bella looked to Edward, He shrugged his shoulders and glared at Alice.

"..._Alice it's nice to meet you. I don't know about Saturday, what do I need to be ok about?_." Bella asked confused.

"_Oh Shopping of course! You really need some new clothes. I mean your work ones are... ok I guess but well have you seen your closet lately._" Alice was shaking her head sympathetically, obviously thinking Bella hadn't had any time to go shopping.

Bella sighed. This Alice was obviously the same as Edward and whatever they were at least they were friendly. Alice was maybe a little too friendly. Shopping was not her favourite pastime especially with someone as enthusiastic as this Alice seemed. But how could she say no to her?

"_You don't have to go Bella, Alice don't you have somewhere to be...?_" Edward was clearly hinting at Alice to leave. Bella frowned, she didn't mind this Alice, perhaps Edward could let her stay for a bit.

"_Really Edward... It's ok she doesn't have to leave if she doesn't want to..._" Bella was suddenly being hugged by Alice and Alice was definitely the same as Edward, she too was ice cold and as hard as stone. Bella was surprised at how gentle they both were, she was sure they were very strong.

"_Yes! see Edward I told you she would like me!. I will go now though, you know places to be an all that. I will see you soon Bella._" Alice kissed her cheek the bounced out of the door and a second later the front door opened and closed.

"_I'm sorry Bella... Alice is a little unstoppable... _" he spoke quietly, awkwardly, his eyes down.

"_Honestly... Edward it's fine, it was nice to meet her. I'm guessing she is like you?_" he nodded, eyes still on the floor.

"_Edward?_"

"_Yes Bella?_"

"_Will you... tell me more about yourself? what are you? have you been here since you died? did you die?... will you tell me?_" She knew she was pleading but she was desperate to know all about him.

His eyes burned into hers as something moved in it's depths.

He nodded slowly.

"_Yes I will tell you.._."

She sat down in the chair by the fireplace as he lit a fire. He sat on the floor in front of her, almost at her feet. She waited.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too long. I know I said to some of you I would only introduce one ghost but I Alice was getting a little impatient.**

**Please tell me what you think and send me a review. **

**Love**

**Aea**

**x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise in the Twilight Saga it's all SM's. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed... I love your comments! please keep them coming :-)**

**now just a little recap;**

His eyes burned into hers as something moved in it's depths.

He nodded slowly.

"_Yes I will tell you.._."

She sat down in the chair by the fireplace as he lit a fire. He sat on the floor in front of her, almost at her feet. She waited.

* * *

**Chapter Six: What I Am**

She waited.

"_As you know, I was born in nineteen hundred and one. My parents named me Edward after my father and Anthony after my mothers father. My human life was pleasant, comfortable and entirely unremarkable. I was a good student and a dutiful son. My only ambition was to become a soldier much to my mothers horror. In nineteen eighteen I caught the Spanish influenza when it besieged our city..." _Edward stared into the flames, lost in his memories.

_...By the time I realized I had the sickness, my father had already died. My mother was lost without him but she fought the influenza with every ounce of strength she had. She died eight days after my father... but for seven of those days she nursed me. Perhaps if she had left me to the doctors... she may have survived..." _His eyes moved to the floor and his shoulders slumped. Though his human memories had faded, the guilt he felt knowing his mother gave up any chance of surviving to help him still weighed heavily on his shoulders.

_"Less than two days after my mother's death I knew... I would soon be joining her. My memory is hazy now but I remember drifting in and out of consciousness. I remember the sounds of those around me. The whimpers of those who were dying, the grief stricken relatives crying. I could hear the doctors and nurses coming and going. I was aware of the doctor looking after me, Dr Cullen, he always seemed to be there when I was conscious. He talked to me, but I cannot recall his words. I don't remember much pain either, just an uncomfortable heaviness in my body until..._"

He looked down and seemed unsure what to say next.

"_until what Edward... you can tell me._" She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her

"_Dr Cullen, Carlisle, he... he is not human... I was dying, he was alone. Carlisle changed me, made me like him, he was lonely... I remember the pain, I burned in agony for three days... my heart stopped and I became frozen at seventeen..._"

"_What are you Edward._" her voice shook a little but she kept her eyes fixed on his.

"_Bella... I am a... a monster_." His voice broke as he whispered the last two words, his expression defeated.

"_I drink blood Bella... I don't sleep. I don't age. I don't even need to breathe... I..._"

"_If you are a monster, how come you haven't hurt me?_" she demanded.

"_Bella I... I couldn't... I don't want to hurt you!" _he protested, the thought of her hurt causing him a physical pain.

"_Then how can you be a monster Edward?_" It sounded logical to her, he hadn't hurt her in anyway, she purposely ignored his almost stalker like behaviour.

He sighed and in the blink of her eye he was leaning against the fireplace. She didn't think she would get used to his quick movements.

"_I can't say it Bella. I can't tell you what I am... I can't... your so calm now but I couldn't bear it if you ran screaming away from me... I mean I would understand and you really should run for your life, but I... I just can't... be without you..._" He sank to the floor his head held in his hands. He was torn in two, he just wanted to be a part of her life somehow. Anyhow. But he wanted her to be safe. And he was far from safe.

She moved across the room slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. It bothered her to see him distressed. She found she didn't want to be without him. Something about him held her fascination, she was beginning to crave his company.

She gently touched her hand to his shoulder as she knelt in front of him, feeling the coolness of his stone body through the thinness of his cotton shirt. It was strangely comforting.

"_I don't care what you are. I don't care if you are dangerous. I'm not afraid of you even if I should be._" She whispered the words, but her voice was strong.

Edward raised his head to look at her half in disbelief. They knelt together on the floor, face to face.

"_You don't have to tell me exactly what you are... let's just try being... friends?_" She felt unsure and a little nervous asking for his friendship. She didn't know that she was now the centre of his existance and her asking for his friendship was more than he dared to hope for.

"_Bella your friendship is more than I deserve but I cannot refuse..._" He looked to the floor again. She shook her head bemused by his mood swings and decided to lighten the conversation.

"_So you watch me sleep at night but what do you do during the day? do you stay here when I'm out?_"

"_I spend all night here... with you. When you leave for work I... follow you to make sure you get there safely..._" He glanced up, assessing her reaction to this. She raised her eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"... _I spend most of the day, while you are at work, with my family. Carlisle is like a father to me... some years after he changed me, we had moved around a bit until I could control myself, he got a job at a small town hospital. One night the brought a young woman in, she was badly injured and there were whispers of her husband being violent. He had beaten her so badly while she was pregnant, the baby was born too early and didn't survive. She couldn't face... living without her son and facing her husband again so she... she threw herself from a window three stories up, she was only thirty one. She was so close to death that they thought she was gone so they sent her straight to the morgue. But her heart was still beating very weakly. Carlisle, he knew somehow that he had to save her, so he stole her away in the early hours of the following morning and changed her. Esme. She is my mother now, she loves us. Carlisle is her mate, her husband. She sees me as her son, Alice as her daughter.._."

Edward stood up quickly and held his hand out to her, she let him help her up. Silently he put out the fire and reached tentatively for her hand once more. He guided her through the dark hallway and up the stairs, chuckling as she tripped on nothing. She just frowned in response making him chuckle again.

He waited silently as she used the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she climbed in he sat next to her on the bed.

"... _I have another, well brother I suppose you could call him and a sister of sorts. We are a family in our own way. Alice has a mate, Jasper. He stays away from humans as his self control is not as strong as the rest of us. Then there is Rosalie. Rose joined our family after Esme. Her story is darker and more painful than Esme's. Rose is... very private, her story is for her to tell. Carlisle saved her three years after Esme...Alice and Jasper found us about ten years or so later. I will let Alice tell you their story otherwise my life will be very difficult... Alice er... well she sees things. The future to be more precise, she has visions. One of these visions appears to show you and Alice as best friends, Alice is at best impatient and will treat you like her best friend despite barely knowing you..._"

Bella was fascinated to hear him talk so much but couldn't help the yawn that escaped her, she blushed embarrassed.

He realised she was tired and had to suppress a chuckle when she yawned then blushed. He gently stroked her reddened cheek, feeling the heat burn his hand. He ignored the burn in his throat.

"_Sleep Bella... we can talk more tomorrow._" She smiled sleepily at him.

"_Goodnight Edward._" Her eyes closed as she mumbled his name.

"_Goodnight... Love._" He barely whispered it, though he knew she would not hear him. Turning of the lamp by her bed he moved across the room. Smiling happily he settled into the chair to watch his Bella sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her first week at her new job flew by. She now knew most people by their first name. Ben and Zafrina had become her lunch buddies, with Zafrina's cousin Tamara joining them most days. Zafrina and Tamara were quite fearsome when they got fired up and they frequently argued with one another. She and Ben would quickly finish their lunches and escape back to their office when it got too heated.

The only downside to her job was James. Correction James and Victoria. By the Thursday of her first week James didn't try to hide the fact he liked her. He was there at the main door when she arrived in the morning, he found any excuse, however small, to visit her office. He would watch her leave the car park at the end of the day and never tried to hide the fact he was staring at her chest. Despite his attentions he was still arrogant and rude at every opportunity.

Victoria was fast becoming a nightmare. She too took every possible opportunity to bitch at her. Several times Victoria had deliberately pushed into her when they met in the corridor, Tamara had taken to escorting Bella whenever she had to go past James' office.

At home Edward had taken to bringing her breakfast in bed every morning despite her protests. One morning she woke up early intending to make her own breakfast, only to find that Alice had forewarned him of her plan.

He was always at the door waiting when she got home. On the Friday he had greeted her with a growl instead of his usual smile. When she followed his eyes she was shocked to see James' car pulling away from the curb.

Edward had been moody for most of the evening when finally having had enough Bella demanded to know what was wrong. Edward admitted that like Alice he had a 'gift'. He could read minds, well everyone except hers. After the shock wore off she asked him why James upset him so much. It turned out that James' thoughts were a little worrying. He wanted Bella and was intending to knock on her door until he saw Edward there.

After that Edward relaxed a little, though Bella had to promise to stay away from James. And that was easier said than done.

They spent the weekend together, they talked and laughed, and they got to know each other a little better. Edward even tidied the garden up a bit, despite the freezing cold rain bucketting down around him.

On the sunday she woke up to a grinning Alice standing in front of her with bags hanging off her arms.

"_If Bella won't go to the shops with Alice then Alice and the shops must come to Bella!_"

The rest of the morning Alice treated Bella like a doll, dressing and undressing her in various outfits. She sent her out into the hallway each time to see what Edward thought. At lunch time Edward brought her sandwiches and a hot cup of coffee. Much to Alice's annoyance, Edward told her she would have to carry on her shopping game the following weekend. After Alice threw a death glare at Edward, Bella realised she already adored Alice, despite her obsession with shopping.

Once Alice had gone Edward broke the news that Carlisle and Esme were coming to see her. This sent Bella into full panic mode and she ran to her bedroom to change. She changed several times before she was happy with what she was wearing. When she finally went back downstairs Edward had tidied the reading room for her and had lit the fire. She calmed a little as soon as she was in his presence then the door bell went and her heart began thumping in her ears.

Edwards lopsided grin didn't help matters.

She took a deep breath and prayed to whoever might be there that they would like her. Then she opened the door to welcome them in.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? good or bad?**

**Aea**

**x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will find in the world of Twilight, it all belongs to SM.**

**I want to say thank you to all of you who read this story. You're wonderful especially those who take the time to comment and review. Thank you , thank you, thank you!**

**I'm completely amazed that anyone actually reads my scrawl. **

**WARNING! there is a small lemon in this chapter so if you are too young or uncomfortable with such things please don't read it. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please please let me know. (Edward is curious too you know what you think, of course Alice already knows what you will think, but she won't tell me!) **

**Love**

**Aea**

**x **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Meetings**

She walked on shaking legs to the front door and her breath caught as she opened it. Two perfect figures stood smiling at her. A tall angelic faced, blond haired man stood on her doorstep, beside him stood an equally angelic looking woman with soft caramel hair. Both had the same strangely coloured eyes, almost the same amber shade as Edward's. She knew they were Carlisle and Esme. Encouraged by their kind and curious smiles she smiled as she stepped aside to let them in. A nervous Edward quickly ushered them into the reading room and Bella followed as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Carlisle and Esme were sat on the sofa, patiently waiting. Edward was propped awkwardly against the mantle above the warm fireplace. She shyly took her seat in her favourite chair and glanced up at Edward.

"_Carlisle, Esme may I introduce Miss Swan..._" Edwards voice was soft and shy.

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Swan._" Carlisle smiled brilliantly and her mind seemed dazzled.

"_We have heard so much about you._" Esme's voice was warm and gentle.

"_oh please call me Bella, it's nice to meet you both... I assume like Edward you... er don't drink er Tea or anything?_" Her embarrassment made Edward and Carlisle smile kindly at her, Esme choose to answer.

"_You are right Bella... please don't be embarrassed... we are... different. I don't know how much Edward has told you?_" Esme looked at Edward asking silent questions.

"_I know he drinks blood. His skin is ice cold and I suspect yours is to. I... I know he thinks of himself as... as a monster. But I do not believe that he is_." Bella locked eyes with Edward, her gaze intense as she spoke the last few words in a whisper.

Carlisle sighed.

"_We are monsters in a sense Bella, we just try our best not to be... Edward you ought to tell Bella exactly what we are, she will find out soon enough son._" Edward looked blackly at Carlisle, before sighing sadly.

"_Oh this is nonsense! I will tell her and she won't be too bothered_" A chirpy voice called from the doorway. Alice stepped into the room and quickly moved towards Bella. Edward growled and stepped in front of her shielding her from Alice's view.

"_Oh Edward! move out the way!... She is my friend too!_" Alice whined at Edward who was still growling lowly at Alice and refusing to move despite Alice's tugging on his arm.

Bella stood behind Edward and placed her arm on his.

"_Edward! stop growling at Alice... actually why are you growling at Alice?_" she demanded.

Carlisle's mouth twitched as Edward looked a little guilty, Esme smiled enjoying her sons new found happiness and hoping Bella could join their family. Alice smirked at Edward.

"_Yes Edward why are you growling at me?" _Alice's eyes went all wide and innocent, but her smirk gave her away.

"_I... well. Alice you moved too quickly towards her, you were going to touch her. I... you could have hurt her, I won't let anyone hurt her... she's mine!_" The room went still. Carlisle and Esme looked pointedly out of the window. Alice looked fit to burst with happiness. Edward slowly lifted his eyes to Bella's, afraid of her reaction to his words.

She looked at him, shocked. Not understanding why he would ever want her when he could have anyone he wanted. She opened and closed her mouth several times to speak but no words came out.

His words were fiercely possessive, she knew she should be frightened of them but she couldn't bring herself to fear him. She acknowledged the sudden realization that she wanted to be his.

"_Bella..._" Edward's whisper was pleading. She looked up and noticed the room was empty apart from the two of them.

"_I'm sorry, I never meant... it's just that... I feel so protective of you, I feel so much for you. You are like the sun pulling me into orbit... I didn't mean to upset you or frighten you...please forgive me I can't be... without you_" His voice was pained and broken.

"_I'm not frightened of you, Edward. I just... it's a little overwhelming that you would... want me._" Her blush burned on her cheeks and his cold hands reached out to cup them gently.

He smiled feeling the warmth of her and swallowed the small pool of venom that had gathered in his mouth. Her scent was heaven itself, her blood sang for him. But he could never harm the beautiful creature before him, he would destroy himself before that could ever happen.

"_Bella... you do not see yourself clearly. You are perfect to me. Beautiful and enchanting._" His thumb slowly brushed across her lips. Her lips parted and he felt her hot sweet breath against his thumb

"_Don't move._" He whispered hearing her heart race. He slowly ran his one hand down her arm to her waist and gently pulled her against him. Her blush spread subtly to her chest making his throat burn with thirst. But another need had taken over him, a new hunger ran through his frozen body.

"_Edward..._" she whispered her eyes had darkened with desire and he could not hold off any longer.

He softly placed his lips on hers, his tongue gliding across, tasting her.

She gasped against his mouth her tongue darting out to meet his. She felt a fire start to burn deep within her, instinctively she wound her hands into his bronze hair and pulled herself against him.

His arms tightened on her as the desire made him ache. He deepened the kiss, invading her mouth and drinking her sweet taste. She moaned and he could feel her heat against his arousal.

"_Well isn't this romantic._" A bored and slightly sarcastic voice drawled.

In an instant Bella found herself behind Edward, her heart still racing and her face flushed. She almost groaned aloud from the loss of contact.

Edward relaxed and Bella stepped to the side to view the owner of the new voice. Her eyes widened as she took in the amazon beauty. The woman was tall and though slim she had curves to die for, her golden locks cascaded down her back. She to had the strange golden eyes.

"_Rosalie... Alice didn't mention you were coming._" Edwards voice was strained. The blond woman ignored him and focused on Bella.

"_Isabella Swan my name is Rosalie Cullen, I have given my brother enough opportunity to... explain himself to you, so now I will do it for him._" Her cold eyes remained on Edward's as she spoke.

"_Rose... I don't want.._" Edward began.

"_Edward you have had enough time, she deserves to know the truth... all of it. Isabella should know what risks she is taking._" Rosalie spat, her words laced with venom. Bella frowned, she wasn't sure she liked this bitter woman.

Edward sank onto the couch his head in his hands. She didn't like to see him upset and she turned angrily to Rosalie.

"_I am sure Edward will tell me in his own time what he is._" Her voice shook, despite her anger, this woman frightened her. The woman frowned.

"_You need to know now. I know Edward has told you a little about our family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, her mate Jasper, Edward and myself... you know yourself we are not human. We are creatures you would think of as mythical, but we are not. We crave blood, we drink blood to live, if this can be called living. We are incredibly strong, some of us are so fast we could run from here to Canada in a few hours. We could swim the Atlantic ocean in half a day. Very very few of us have control over our bloodlust. We are Vampires._"

Edward groaned as if in pain. Bella looked down at him and tentatively placed her hand upon his shoulder. He looked up surprised. Bella looked up again as Rosalie continued.

"_We feed on animal blood, it makes our eyes golden. A vampire that feeds on humans has blood red eyes. Some humans smell better to us than others and this can be tempting to us despite our years of... abstaining. But you are different, your blood calls to Edward in a way that no others have. You would smell delicious to any vampire but to Edward, you are his own personal brand of heroin. If he loses control over his thirst, even for a second, he could kill you_."

Bella tore her wide eyes away from Rosalie and looked directly into Edwards. He stared right back his eyes filled with fear and despair.

"_I used to check on the house from time to time. You moved in the day I came to check on it... I arrived in the evening and immediately I caught your scent. I haven't fed from a human in over eighty years but in that moment I wanted your blood more than anything I had ever wanted in my entire miserable existence. I moved into the house and there you were unpacking boxes. I hid in the shadows savouring the taste of your scent on my tongue... then I realised I couldn't... hear you... I can read minds... in fact every being I have ever come across... except for yours..." _His voice trailed of miserably.

She took in a sharp breath and gulped, not certain she could take all this in. He was convinced it was too much for her, that she would run from him any second. But she didn't, she sat down on her favourite chair waiting for him to continue. He noted that Rosalie had left and in voice scarcely above a whisper he continued.

_"It intrigued me enough to make me pause... then you turned around and I could see your face. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Your eyes so deep it was as though I could see your very soul. I wanted you in that moment, not your blood, you. Something seemed to shift beneath my feet, as though the world had spun on it's axis. You captivate me, holding me to you. I could never hurt you Bella. I would destroy myself before hurting you..."_

He sighed.

"_Just say the words Bella and I will leave. But I need to tell you... I am uncontrollably and irrevocably in love with you Isabella Swan._" He stood up slowly and turned towards the door. Suddenly Bella was in his arms, having thrown herself at him.

"D_on't go... please._" She looked up at him her eyes oddly sparkling and a tear leaking down one cheek. He held her against him wishing he could spend forever holding her.

"_I know you don't want to hurt me, I accept that there is still a danger that you might. But Edward... I don't want you to go, please stay._" She couldn't help begging him to stay. She didn't care if he was dangerous, it was a risk she was willing to take.

He kissed her gently, she kissed him back pouring her emotions into the kiss. He felt the hunger again, the desire. But now was not the time for such things as he could hear his family coming back.

"_Bella.._" he murmured against her lips. She ignored him her lips pressing harder against his.

"_Sorry love, but they are coming back..._" She sighed and smiled up at him. They stood smiling at each other until a small whirlwind snatched Bella from his arms.

He growled at Alice.

"_Oh shut up Edward!_" Alice scolded as she hugged Bella. Bella giggled at him and he smiled softly at her.

"_Now Bella, I am going to cook you some dinner what would you like?_" Alice didn't acknowledge Edward as he laughed at her. Carlisle and Esme who had just come through the door, were looking surprised at Alice. Rosalie was directly behind them and threw Alice a look of disbelief.

"_What... I learned to cook, it's no big deal!_" Alice shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Edward and his family exchanged bemused looks. Bella followed Alice to the kitchen.

Alice had cooked a fantastic Chicken Carbonara much to Bella's delight. After being fed, Alice had persuaded Bella into having a manicure. Alice worked on her hands while Edward washed up the mess Alice had created in the kitchen at human speed. He thought it would make Bella a bit more comfortable around him.

Carlisle told Bella stories of his human life while Alice gave her a manicure, Esme and Rosalie sat patiently and listened. Bella was fascinated as he told her how he had been changed and didn't notice Edward slip silently back into the room.

As soon as Alice had finished, Edward pulled Bella into his arms before settling back down in the chair with a red faced Bella on his lap. Esme told her story in her own words and Alice told her all about finding Jasper then finding the Cullens.

By eleven o'clock Bella was tired and couldn't hide her yawn. She blushed again, this time she noticed Esme no longer stiffened at the blood under her cheeks. they smiled at each other.

"_We should be going Bella you will need to sleep. I'm sure we will be seeing each other a lot from now on._" Carlisle spoke with surprising affection to Bella.

"_Goodnight Bella."_ Esme gave Bella a gentle hug before following her husband out.

"_Goodnight Isabella_." Rosalie half smiled as Alice pulled Bella out of Edwards arms for a hug. Edward growled lightly this time. Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"_Night Bella, see you Tuesday after work. I will be bringing your new shoes over, they will arrive about three thirty two in the afternoon. I'll cook your dinner for when you get back as you will be hungry._" with that Alice bounced out the house dragging a scowling Rosalie with her. Bella sighed, she didn't think she needed any new shoes, but she knew Alice wouldn't listen.

Edward pulled her back against him as soon as the front door closed. His lips quickly covered hers and Bella found herself lost in their kiss.

Without taking his lips of hers he swept her up in his arms and headed up the stairs. He nudged the bedroom door open and carefully laid her on the bed. He unwillingly pulled away so that she could get herself ready for bed, but Bella had other ideas.

She pulled him back to her lips and he came willingly. He lay over her supporting his weight on his arms not sure if he was to heavy for her.

Their kiss deepened as their desires grew. She felt his arousal pressed against her core and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. He trembled at the sound. His tongue invaded her mouth with a new urgency and she moaned again.

He involuntarily pressed his arousal against her, moving his hips back and forth. The sensation building a fire in his stomach. Bella met his movements with her hips the friction against her core the sweetest torture.

He moved a hand up from her hips sliding it under her top until it met her bra. He grazed his fingers across the thin lace covering her breast. She arched her back and moaned, grinding her hips against his as the ache became unbearable. He could barley contain his desire and ripped her top from her body before roughly yanking her bra from her chest. He took a moment to take in her beauty before lowering his mouth to the peak of her breast. He suckled allowing his razor sharp teeth to lightly graze across the hardened nipple.

She cried out as her orgasm burst ferociously through her body, calling his name. Hearing her call his name as she came beneath him triggered his own release. He pressed his arousal against her as hard as he dared and felt the hot liquid spill from him. He called out her name over and over as he held her tightly against him.

He eventually let go and she whimpered a protest. He gently carried her to the bathroom and taking the rest of her clothes off lifted her in to the shower. He quickly stripped his own clothing off and joined her.

She stared at his naked form and reaching out she ran her hands across his chest and down to his hips. She marvelled at his beauty, likening him to a Greek Adonis. She licked her lips and blushed as she thought of what they had done together. He moaned at the sight of her flushed and licking her lips. Desire coursed through him once more. She smiled teasingly up at him as his member grew hard again.

Ignoring his desire for the moment, he proceeded to wash her body gently, reverently. Amazed by how perfect she was, by how powerful his feelings for her were. She washed him in return, gently lathering his body with soap before running her hands over him.

Once done they climbed out of the shower and dried each other off. Edward slung a towel round his waist and carried Bella back to the bedroom.

She threw on a nightdress and climbed into bed. Bella couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her, as much as she wanted to explore Edward's body she knew she needed to sleep.

Edward sat on top of the covers and watched as she fell into a peaceful sleep. He heard Alice come back in though the back door with a change of clothes for him, before leaving again. He grimaced slightly knowing Alice would have seen what he had done with Bella.

The guilt started to build. He had taken advantage, been less than a gentleman. He scolded himself for his loose morals. Only a husband and wife should do what they had just done.

He looked down at his sleeping beauty and couldn't help but smile, the guilt faded a little.

* * *

**(peeks over the top of her laptop) :-)**

**don't forget to review, tell me what you think. Would love to get to ten reviews for this chapter.**

**Aea**

**x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you to everyone who has revied and sommented so far. Sorry this chapter is late, it's been a very stressful and hectic week. Though I have to say the one highlight was going to see Paramore at the Echo Arena in Liverpool (UK) on the 10th and they were absolutely fantastic.**

**I hope this chapter has been worth the wait, please let me know what you think of it.**

**WARNING! there will be some moderate violence of a sexual nature in this chapter. But if you are too young for the rating or the subject makes you uncomfortable please skip this chapter.**

**all my love **

**Aea**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Possession**

The sound of her alarm surprised her, looking round her bedroom she realised he was not there. Puzzled and disappointed she went to call his name when Alice appeared in the doorway with a perky grin on her face.

"_Morning Bella! I got you a Blueberry muffin and an expresso... you're going to need it today_." Alice's smile became sympathetic before she dissapeared. Her voice carried up the stairs a second later.

"_I'll keep your coffee warm while you get ready... I will iron you skirt and blouse as well while you shower..._"

Bella silently shook her head at Alice but couldn't help the smile that ghosted across her face.

She quickly showered and dressed before attempting to run downstairs. She got all of three steps down when suddenly Alice picked her up like a doll and carried her to the bottom.

"_Bella..._" Alice began to scold.

"..._you of all people should not try to run down stairs in any situation let alone when you are wearing High Heals! God Bella Edward would kill me if I allowed you to get hurt and he certainly wouldn't buy me the Aston Martin he will see next week_!"

"_Where is he Alice?, he is normally... well you know, around when I wake up_." she couldn't help the sullen tone in her voice, she missed him.

Alice chuckled.

"_He had to go hunt, he is much safer for you to be around if he stays... well fed. He will be here when you get back from work I promise._" Alice flashed her a blinding smile.

She sighed and ate her breakfast in silence, a gloomy mood settling on her. Once she finished she washed her plate despite Alice's protests. After running back upstairs to brush her teeth she grabbed her coat, bags and keys.

"_See you later Alice._" she called as she headed out the front door.

"_I'll be back round to see you tomorrow evening, Jasper and I are going hunting tonight... and Bella?_"

she turned to look back at Alice.

"_Just ignore Victoria today and be careful of James, he's really not a nice person_." Alice wore a frown as she moved back inside.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- **

Bella contemplated Alice's warning as she sat in a traffic jam a few minutes later. She huffed to herself as the traffic light turned from green to red for a second time without the queue moving at all. Why couldn't Alice have warned her about this! She found herself sighing just like Edward and once again her mood became gloomy. She really did miss him.

Finally the traffic began to move and ten minutes later she had parked her car and was about to step into the building when James blocked her path. He was so close she could smell his cheap sickly sweet aftershave, the smell almost making her gag.

"_Isabella Swan... Good... morning you look... lovely today._" As he spoke he let his eyes devour her as though he was starving and she were his next meal.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and his eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he noted her reaction to him.

Bella gave him a stiff smile and quickly moved past him into the reception before heading to her office. He stared after her for a few seconds before entering the building his mind angry but determined.

Later that morning Bella found herself in James' office allegedly to check how she was settling in. After receiving a furious glare from Victoria, James had escorted her in to his office.

He stared at her before speaking his eyes never leaving hers, she felt a cold shiver run down her back and again his eyes narrowed slightly.

"_Miss Swan, Bella... I have a few questions to ask, just to check how you are getting on. Shall we begin?_" His cold eyes slipped to her chest before settling back to her own.

"O_f course Mr Walker_" Her voice was cold but polite. He frowned, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"_Call me James... it's much more... personal. Well Bella how was your first week with us?_"

For the next fifteen minutes James fired questions at Bella barely giving her enough time to answer while his eyes roved over her body. Something about him set off warning bells in Bella's mind, she had never disliked anyone so much.

Once he was done with his questions he coldly dismissed her and relieved she practically ran out of his office earning a glare from Victoria as she hurried past.

She spent lunchtime complaining about James to Zafrina not realising that Victoria overheard every word then went straight to James and repeated Bella's words to him.

Victoria had hoped James would forget about Isabella Swan and pay her some attention. James remained silent as she relayed what she heard but his flushed face betrayed his anger, he wanted Bella and by god he would have her. How dare the bitch give him the brush off.

A plan began to form in his mind and knowing he might need Victoria's help he decided to keep her sweet. He knew she wanted him so he moved closer to her his eyes studied her body. She was tall and slim, he supposed she was attractive but he much preferred Isabella Swan and her enticing curves. He could tell Victoria was waiting for him to make a move so he grabbed her roughly, kissing her hard before pushing her against the wall of his office.

Victoria didn't protest when he pushed up her skirt and yanked her knickers aside before burying himself deep within her. He pulled he top up and over her shoulders the pulled her bra down, exposing her small pert breasts. She cried out when he pinched her nipple before biting and sucking the other one.

He slammed his hips against hers once more before pulling out of her. He dragged her to his desk and bent her over it before entering her again. She moved forcefully against him as he took her with an intensity bordering on violence. As he felt his release coming he spun her round and forced himself into her mouth while his fingers brought her to the edge. She sucked as hard as she could until she felt his release then she swallowed the hot liquid as she joined him.

He quickly adjusted his clothes and wordlessly went back to his desk. She put her clothes right and left his office smiling, satisfied. She didn't know he had imagined her to be another woman.

Once Victoria was back at her desk James locked his door and pulled out Bella's file, he sat staring at her address on the forms in front of him. He remembered her house, he followed her once.

His mind flashed back and he remembered the man that had opened Bella's door for her. The rage in him built at the thought, he needed to know who this man was. Was he Bella's lover? Again the rage bubbled in his stomach. He wanted her and he would make sure that if he could not have her no one would.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- **

The phone rang as she was finishing for the day. She huffed irritably as she looked at the clock, two minutes to five.

"_Bella Swan.._."

"_Miss Swan, Mr Walker wants you to stop by his office. There is another form for you to sign. _Before_ you leave for the day Miss Swan._" Victoria's nasal voice spat down the phone at double speed. She heard a click as Victoria hung up without her reply.

Bella switched her computer off before glancing at the clock.

Five o'clock exactly.

She sighed, all she wanted to do was go home and see Edward, she missed him. Instead of leaving she grabbed her bag and slung her coat over her shoulder and walked down the corridor to James' office. She groaned internally when she saw Victoria sat at her desk. The woman ignored her as she walked past.

James suddenly appeared in his doorway, his smile made the hairs on the back of Bella's neck stand up, she shivered. He noticed and his smile became fixed.

"_Isabella please come in and take a seat, Victoria you may leave when you are ready, the paperwork can wait until morning._" He moved back inside his office. Victoria glared at Bella and began getting ready to leave.

Nervously Bella stepped into the office and took a seat. James appeared to be studying a document on his desk, just as Bella was about to ask what he wanted, James abruptly stood up and moved to a filing cabinet. Bella heard Victoria leave the outer office and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

James pulled at his belt with one hand as he shut the filing cabinet with the other. He intended to enjoy himself tonight. He quickly walked to the door and locked it. The sound of the door locking made Bella spin in her seat, her eyes widened at the malicious look on James' face.

"_Isabella... I've waited long enough._" He moved towards her, grinning, the hunter had his prey cornered.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- **

Alice was stalking a small male stag when she saw a vision of Bella in pain. At once Jasper was by her side and already her hand was gripping her phone. She called Edwards phone he answered immediately.

"_Alice... _" Edwards voice was concerned, she knew he was listening to her mind.

"_Edward... Bella!_" Edward growled in anger as he understood her vision. Her vision shifted again and she saw Edward entering Bella's workplace.

"_Hurry Edward!_" The line went dead.

He saw her vision through her mind, the sight of Bella in pain had him momentarily frozen then his rage brought him to his sense. He heard Alice speaking but he was already shutting his phone and rushing from Bella's house.

Luckily the streets were dark and not too busy but it still took him almost seven minutes to get to Bella's office.

The building was locked up but a solitary light glowed dimly from somewhere inside the building, he moved quickly and easily broke the lock. He heard Bella's racing heart and headed towards the sound.

Turning down another corridor he saw light creeping out from behind a closed door. The sound of Bella's heart beating wildly spurred him on. He could hear the triumphant thoughts of Bella's attacker, could hear what he planned to do to her. His stomach twisted against the sickening thoughts in the attackers mind.

Bella's scream tore the air apart just as he crashed through the door. He took in the scene before him. The blond haired man had his trousers undone and had Bella, his Bella, pinned on the large desk, her skirt pushed up to the top of her thighs. The bastards hand had a fistful of her hair while the other was hovering above her panties. Tears streaked down her face and her eyes were terrified.

A guttural snarl escaped his lips as he stalked towards the blond man.

* * *

**Please review, let me know what you think.**

**Will update again as soon as I can.**

**Aea**

**x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

**I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad. Sorry for the delay again! Life is a bit busy at the moment! Hope you all like this chapter it was a bit rushed, please let me know what you think, your opinions are very important to me.**

**all my love **

**Aea**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Nine; White Knight**

"_Isabella... I've waited long enough._" He moved towards her, grinning, the hunter had his prey cornered.

Bella quickly stood up, backing away as he moved closer. It was clear from the way he looked at her what his intentions were. She briefly wondered if Edward would notice she was late, if he would come looking for her. Perhaps Alice might see her in danger.

James reached the desk and with one arm he swept everything off it, letting it fall to the floor with a crash. Never taking his eyes of hers, he reached into her handbag and smiled a few seconds later as his hands closed round her phone.

Bella watched in silent horror as he threw her phone against the wall, it shattered as he began to undo his trousers, his lips curved in a cruel smile. She wanted to scream but her voice died in her throat and barely coming out as a whimper. She wanted to run for her life but her legs seemed to be made of lead.

Her heart thumped painfully against her chest as she desperately tried to remember the self defence her father had taught her. A kick between the legs, an elbow in the ribs. The images faded as he stalked towards her, she stood frozen unable to move past her fear.

James roughly grabbed her arms and dragged her to his desk, she remained frozen as her legs stumbled backwards.

He pushed her down on the desk and pushed her skirt up. His hands roamed freely over her thighs and she she snapped, fear replaced by anger. She screamed angrily, struggling to push him off her, she clawed at his arms and tried to kick at his legs. He laughed at her as his hand struck her cheek, pain burned the skin and she cried out

The office door burst open as Edward came through like a cannonball, his face murderous, his eyes black with rage. He paused as he took in the scene before him and his eyes met hers, relief burned through her and as James jumped away from her she rolled off the desk landing next to a broken desk lamp. Edward moved into a crouch, he wanted to kill the human monster before him.

A low, feral growl emanated through the small office, She looked up over the desk to see Edward circling James, his growling increased as a now terrified James unknowingly stepped in front of Bella as he moved away from the frightening creature in front of him. This man was not human that much he knew.

Bella glanced quickly at the floor, seeing the broken lamp base to her right, her hand closed around the object as she slowly got to her feet. Edward paused and his eyes met hers, a small frown crossed his brow.

James, seeing the creature's distraction, slowly began to turn, fearing what might be behind him.

She brought the heavy lamp down as hard as she could on James' head, before he finished turning. He cried out in pain as he slumped to the floor craddling his head.

"_Bella... my love..._" Edward's gentle voice barely registered as she considered dealing the bastard on the floor another blow, her arms poised above the bleeding man on the floor.

"_Bella... please. I will deal with him. Alice is outside waiting for you. She will take you home while I..._" Edwards voice broke through her thoughts and she dropped the lamp then threw herself across the room into his arms. He held her tightly as she began to sob his eyes never moving from the bastard on the floor.

Alice appeared in the doorway, she whispered softly to Edward before she gently led a sobbing Bella out of the office.

Edward stood torn in two as part of him wanted to comfort Bella, but he knew he had to deal with this James first.

James was pulling himself, trembling, to his feet when Edward's stone cold hand closed round his throat and lifted him of his feet. The temptation to rip his head off almost got the better of him, but somehow he held onto a small shred of his control and instead, slammed him against the wall. He enjoyed the sound of a rib cracking and James cry of pain.

"_What the fuck are you man? ... What is she to you?_" James choked out, his breathing ragged, his face reddening quickly . Edward smiled maliciously at him. The hunter had become the prey.

"_I'm your worst nightmare. And she is everything to me. You will never hurt her again. You will never hurt anyone, ever again._" Edward hissed, his face inches from the struggling man. James' mind flashed back to other women he had attacked. Edward growled furiously as he saw through James' mind, the images sickened him. The human monster who left his victims for dead, who enjoyed their pain. He squeezed his neck a little tighter and James' eyes rolled into the back of his head as the pressure caused him to black out.

Edward let James drop to the floor, his face a full of disgust as he contemplated what to do with him. Of course he could give into his darker side and rip the bastard limb from limb, slowly, methodically. No one would ever find him, he would make sure of that. It would be justice for the women who'd had no one to save them.

"_Edward, son?_" Carlisle's voice startled him. He had not heard him approach, his thoughts too distracting.

"_Carlisle... What should I do with him? I want to kill him but... Bella deserves me to be more than a killer, better than a monster. I don't know what to do._" Edward put his head in his hands and tugged at his wild bronze hair.

"_Son why don't you leave him to me, your brother and I will deal with him. Perhaps Rose might help. Bella needs you with her right now, I know Alice is worried for her_." Carlisle's voice soothed Edwards anger. He took a last dark look at the human monster on the floor before turning back to the man who had become his father. Carlisle was right, Bella needed him and she had to come first.

"_Thank you Carlisle. Just make sure he will never hurt anyone again. Ever._" Edward held his gaze for a few seconds before striding from the office and heading home to his Bella.

The cold air hit her forcefully as Alice half carried her shaking body from the office block and tucked her into the front passenger seat of her truck. She closed her eyes, feeling more tears squeeze out from under her lashes. She felt the truck move off, but kept her eyes closed, a dull pain had started throbbing at the back of her head.

"_Bella?_" She opened her eyes as Alice pulled her gently from the passenger seat. They were home.

"_We're home now. Your safe I promise... your safe._" Alice guided her through the front door before lifting her up into her arms and carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"_Alice?_" Bella's voice was strained.

"_He is on his way sweetie, he will be here in three minutes and thirty two no thirty one seconds._" Alice smiled softy at her as she helped her undress and change for bed. Bella nodded.

"_Thank you Alice._" She whispered as another tear ran slowly down her cheek. Without saying a word Alice wound her arms around her, rocking her gently as she cried silently.

"_Oh Alice I'm sorry I... I've got... make up on... your.._." Bella stuttered. Alice giggled softly at the silly human girl, at her human sister.

"_Bella it does not matter, silly thing. I hate to see you hurt, but he will never hurt you again, we'll make sure of that._" Alice was still furious with herself for not seeing the danger to Bella sooner, distracted by the deer she was hunting. She would make it up to her some how.

The bedroom door creaked open and Edward slowly moved into the room, he watched Bella warily unsure how she would react to him. He needn't have worried as she flung herself across the room into his arms as a sob escaped her lips. He held her tightly as he walked her back to the bed, he sat down on the soft mattress and pulled her into his lap.

Alice smiled softly at the unusual couple before silently slipping from the room, leaving them alone.

"_Your safe now my love, your safe now..._" Edward whispered into her hair as he rocked slowly back and forth.

"_Edward?_" Bella's voice was timid and unsure but she raised her eyes to meet his. He waited for her to speak again.

"_What... What happened when I... When Alice brought me home?_" She kept her eyes on his.

"_I held him against the wall by his neck until he blacked out. Carlisle arrived as he passed out. I left Carlisle with him... I believe he, Jasper and Rose... took care of him._" Edward's eyes shifted slightly as he took in her calm reaction to his words.

"_He's... dead?_" She lowered her eyes. She never thought she would ever wish any human being dead, but she couldn't help hoping James was no more and she felt guilty.

"_Yes Bella. He is dead. He deserved it. You were not the first woman he attacked. The others were not so lucky, they had no one to help them. I saw them in his mind Bella... the fear and the pain in their eyes. The things he did to them. What he would have done... The world is a safer place without him._" He sighed. The world was better without him and Rose would ensure his victims were avenged.

Bella said no more and after a few minutes she drifted into an uneasy sleep. Edward tucked her duvet around her and held her to him while she slept.

Alice's voice suddenly invaded his mind, simultaneously her vision played in front of his eyes. A tall muscular man fighting for his life as a large Bear sank it's teeth into his flesh. Edward was puzzled by the vision until the man whispered Bella's name as he died. His eyes widdened in shock.

He looked to the doorway of the bedroom as Alice appeared her eyes just as confused and filled with questions.

"_Who is he Alice?_"

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**

**Aea**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

**I am sooooo sorry this is so late! The last couple of weeks have been so busy, with work and family, but then on top of that my laptop decided it was time to go on strike! Fingers crossed there should be no more delays now as it's finally working again. **

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait, it was a little rushed as I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. As usual please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I hope to get back to updating every week from now on.**

**Thank you for your patience. You are all amazing!**

**Love**

**Aea**

**x xx**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Emmett**

"_Who is he Alice?_"

"_I don't know... But Bella loves him. If he dies... _" Alice shook her head, whoever he was they had to help him, for Bella's sake.

"_Loves him?_" Edward's eyes widened, if his heart had been beating it would have stopped, what if... what if he lost his Bella to this stranger. He couldn't contemplate his existance without her.

"_Edward... Bella loves this human... but not in the same way she loves you... I think he is like a brother to her, you know, the way I love you._" Alice's face softened as she looked at the sleeping form of Bella, looking back at Edward with a reassuring smile.

"_The way I love Bella... she is my sister now. A part of our family. You won't lose her._" Edward let out a heavy sigh and held Bella a little tighter to him. She responded in her sleep by snuggling closer to him. His thoughts turned back to the stranger.

"_When Alice? When will this happen?_"

"_Very soon, a few hours maybe... I can't see where though... Edward we will have to ask Bella who he is._"

"Alice s_he's been through enough tonight, I don't want to upset her further, there must be another way to locate this human._" Edward's mouth was set in a determind line.

"_Edward it will be much worse for her if we can't save him, much worse than a few hours of worrying... Edward? Trust me. Come on I can't see everything._" Alice pleaded.

He nodded his head after a few seconds, then gently pulled Bella into his lap and stroked her cheek.

"_Bella... Love you have to wake up._" Bella sighed softly then groaned in protest as she woke up.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart but it's important._" Edward reached across her bedside table and switched the lamp on, the soft warm light filled the room.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, frowning slightly until her eyes adjusted to the light. Her expression like that of a child sulking made Edward chuckle.

"_Edward..._" Bella grumbled before Alice interrupted.

"_Bella... I'm sorry but this really is important, I had a vision of a tall, very muscular, young man with dark curly hair. Who do you know like that... I can see that you know him. Who is he? He may be in danger but we can't locate him. All I see are trees, Trees with a dusting of snow. If you know where he... Bella? You've gone white?_" Edward squeezed her hand gently his face concerned, But Bella could only stare at Alice, realization and fear dawning on her face.

"_Bella my love? What is ..._" Edward started.

"_Oh Alice!_" Bella cried, suddenly leaping from the bed and running towards the stairs. Edward caught her round the waist and carried her down the stairs at vampire speed, setting her down again at the bottom. As soon as he let go of her she ran straight to her reading room. Alice and Edward shared a puzzled glance before following her in.

"_Is this the man you saw Alice?_" Bella thrust a small picture frame at Alice. Alice looked down at the young man in the photo and her heart sank a little, it was the same man.

"_Yes... who is he?_" Alice kept her eyes on the picture, trying to see where Bella's friend might be.

"_It's Emmett... we grew up together, he's like my big brother... I can't lose him Alice... what did you see, what happens to him?_" A tear spilled from her eyes, she knew Alice had seen something bad, she couldn't bare to lose Emmett.

Alice looked at Edward and silently asked him to explain what she had seen, he nodded once.

"_Bella Love, Alice saw your friend, Emmett, in danger. But she can't see where he is. We don't have much time, do you know where he might be?_"

"_He's in Canada, studying Bears, I don't know where exactly... Edward tell me please?_" Bella turned towards Alice, but her expression was vague, as though her mind was elsewhere.

Alice turned without another word and disappeared out the front door. Bella turned back to Edward. He knew she would not rest without an answer.

"_Alice saw your friend Emmett being attacked by a Bear. If we don't get to him in time he won't survive... I'm sorry Bella, even if they find him they might not be able to save him._"

She couldn't speak as her chest tightened and tears stained her pale face. Edward's phone rang and he answered it immediately. He spoke too fast for her to keep up, so she curled up in her chair as Edward paced the room at human speed.

She couldn't lose Emmett, whatever the consequences. If he could not survive this human... could they, would they make him like them. Would Emmett want that? Would he be happy with that choice.

Her mind was already made up when Edward hung up the phone and came to kneel in front of her less than a minute later.

"_What's happening_."She held his gaze, pleading with her eyes.

"_Alice and Jasper are on their way to Canada to search for your friend, Carlisle, Esme and Rose are now following. They will split up and search for him once they reach the boarder. We just have to hope they reach him in time. They will call me if there is any news." _Edward traced her cheek with his fingertips, it hurt him that she was so sad.

If Emmett became one of them, she would still lose him. He would not be able to see her without wanting to kill her. But given time, perhaps he would be able to see her without feeling the need to kill. She wasn't sure how to ask Edward about changing Emmett so she changed the subject. Her next question threw him off guard.

"_Edward... what happened to... James. I... I need to know... you know for work tomorrow._" Bella wasn't sure she really wanted to know the details, but she was the last one in the office with James. Victoria could testify to that. If the police investigated his disappearance surely she would be implicated. Victoria would see to that.

"_James is dead. Esme and Rose tidied the office up, you would never know there was any kind of struggle. Rose disposed of his body while Esme... fixed the security cameras. After a bit of editing they now show you leaving at five fifteen. They show James leaving at six. Esme also planted traces of cocaine in the broken lamp, Jasper has laid a false trail as well. With any luck if the police investigate, it will look as though he was involved with drugs and has done a runner... If any one asks you, you signed a form and left straightaway." _Edward's face remained calm but his eyes had darkened with anger. He wished the bastard was still alive, just so he could make him suffer for the things he had done. Death had come far too quickly for him. Edward let out an angry growl.

"_You fixed all that in a couple of hours?_" Bella whispered in awe.

"_Well Rose and Esme make a good team and we are incredibly fast you know_." He smiled his crooked smile and she relaxed into the chair. Her thoughts turned back to Emmett.

"_Edward. If they are too late, if they cannot save him by leaving him human. Can you ask the others to... To do whatever it takes to save him... even if they have to... change him._" She swallowed painfully as a lump rose in her throat and tears stung her eyes. His eyes burned into hers for a few seconds before he looked away. He sighed softly, knowing he could not refuse her anything.

"_Bella, is this a choice your friend would make?... If not then... I couldn't allow..._"

"_He would wish to live whatever the cost, I know that much. He sees things much more simply than most men. Please Edward, I know he would choose this._"

"_I will tell them I promise, now you have to go to bed love. You will need to be in work tomorrow otherwise it will look suspicious._" He didn't wait for her answer, instead he swept her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

He stayed with her all night, watching her sleep. Several times she whispered Emmett's name as she turned over, each time he felt a flicker of something, almost like anger. He recognised the emotion as jealousy, though he knew there was nothing to be jealous of, he couldn't help it.

As the night wore on he kept track of the others progress through their thoughts. In the early hours Alice's vision changed to reveal the wounded human in Roses' arms as she ran through a dense forest. Rose was the furthest north and spurred on by her vision, Alice and Jasper turned to the north, heading for Rose. Edward pulled his phone out and made a swift call to Carlisle who was the closest to Rose. Carlisle in turned swiftly to the new direction with Alice and Jasper just under an hour behind him. After a brief update Edward hung up.

His phone buzzed in his hand a few seconds later when Esme called in.

"_Edward, Carlisle will be with Rose in a couple of hours, Alice and Jasper are not far behind so I'm coming home. Alice called me to say they would be bringing Bella's friend home with them. I will be with you in about five hours._" Esme's voice was too fast and too soft for Bella's ears to pick up but Edward still shot a careful glance over to her. She was sleeping peacefully now and he didn't want to wake her before he had to.

**xoxoxox**

The sun was just rising as he slipped out of his sleeping bag, the wood burner still glowed brightly from the previous evening, warming the cool air inside the log cabin. He quickly pulled on a second jumper then threw more wood and kindling on the burner, watching in contentment as flames began to lick the sides of the wood. Rubbing his hands together he filled a pan with milk and held it over the burner until it grew hot. Once done he proceeded to make a bowl of porridge, eating it so quickly he was sure he had burnt his throat.

Knowing he had a long walk ahead of him he packed up his rucksack with snacks, a flask of tea and a few essentials. He changed into his hiking gear, packed his notebook and camera. He was hoping to get some good pictures today.

He decided to leave the fire burning, knowing it would be safe to leave. As he stepped out of the door he picked up his hunting rifle, slinging it over his shoulder he set off down the main track.

The air was cold and fresh, the sun bright. Birds were moving about in the trees above. It was a beautiful morning and it put him in a good mood as he headed deeper into the forest. Happily singing to himself he followed the track for couple of miles before stopping to check his compass. Before continuing he took the opportunity to photograph a small bird as it sat on a branch cleaning itself.

He didn't see the grizzly Bear until it was too late. The angry bear ploughed into him from the right, knocking him into ground and winding him. His camera flew from his hand as he tried to regain his balance. He reached desperately for the rifle lying a few feet away but the bear had already turned. The powerful jaws clamped down on his right leg, sharp teeth sank into his flesh and he screamed in agony as the white hot pain shot through his leg.

The bears paws clawed at his body as it's teeth sank deeper into his flesh, he could feel warm liquid soak his leg and he knew it was his blood. He couldn't help the screams that tore from his mouth as the bear continued it's attack. He could feel his body weaken and knew he was bleeding to death. Fear gripped him and he fought back with all the strength he had left. It was useless against the bear.

He wished for death now as the pain became unbearable. As fast as the bear had appeared it was gone. The forest fell eerily silent. His vision blurred as his body weakened, the loss of blood left his body icy cold. He could feel the slowing beats of his heart, death was very near.

His mind drifted to Bella, he wished now he had gone to see her earlier. He wouldn't see her again and the knowledge was more painful than his injuries. She would have no one to protect her, not that he had been round much lately to that anyway. Tears spilled from his eyes, he couldn't stop them.

He closed his eyes as he waited for death to take him. Instead two strong arms lifted him from the ground.

His eyes fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Her face was pained and sad. Her golden eyes seemed to darken as she held him tightly to her. He stared at her, mesmerized.

He felt her start to move, and they were moving incredibly fast, too fast for him to see anything.

He felt the cold now and shivers ran up his spine. He felt his eyes close but could no longer fight it.

"_Just a little longer... fight it just a little longer._" A husky, soft voice whispered to him. His eyes fluttered open briefly, becoming lost in gold before closing again.

xoxoxoxoxox

"_Bella love, it's time to get up._" His cool lips placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she half opened her eyes.

"_Emmett?_" She closed her eyes as she whispered the question. Edwards sigh made them flutter open.

"_Rose found him, the bear ran off when it sensed she was near. He was in a pretty bad way Bella. Carlisle worked on him for over an hour but his injuries were too severe. He had to change him._" Edwards voice was was soft and low.

"_So he's... he's like you now_?"

"_Not yet... the venom burns through the body for about three days, it's only been a few hours_."

"_He'll be dangerous won't he? Can I... Can I see him before the change finishes? Please._" She had to see him, it could be years before he might be safe enough to be around.

"_Bella.._."

"_Please.._." She begged.

"_Tonight then, I will pick you up from work and take you to him_. "

"_Thank you_."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. What do you think will happen when Bella goes to work. How will she react to seeing Emmett changing?**

**Aea**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be found in the Twilight Saga and no copyright infringement intended. I just like to play.**

**I know this chapter has taken quite a while and I am sorry. Christmas was eventful, both myself and my other half had a flu virus. The new year has kept me very busy at work and at home. There really is not enough time in the day to do all things I want to do so I have had to prioritise. Sadly writing has to take a back seat. **

**This chapter will be quite a long one as I don't know when I will be able to update next. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

**love**

**Aea**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Softer Than He Looks.**

She arrived outside the office at five to nine, her heart lurched uncomfortably as images of the night before flashed in a sequence though her mind. She locked the car and trying to appear calm she turned towards the building.

Stepping inside the front doors a minute later she spotted two police officers speaking to Zafrina at the reception desk. Her stomach tightened as her heart thumped double time in her ears. She found herself walking towards Zafrina despite the panic that was building inside her. Breathing deeply she attempted to fixed a smile on her face.

"_Zafrina... Is everything ok?_" She managed to keep her voice low and steady, her eyes focusing on the receptionist.

"_Oh Bella... the er cleaner found a broken lamp in James' office this morning. There was some white powder inside. Apparently she thought it was very suspicious and reported it to her supervisor who then informed the police. They have taken the lamp away for testing..._" Zafrina looked to the older, taller Officer for confirmation.

"_That's correct ma'am, we suspect the powder to be cocaine. It also appears that Mr Walker has gone missing, his bank account was emptied late last night. We reviewed the security footage here from last night, but it doesn't show much. He doesn't appear to carry much out of the building except a briefcase. We are of course investigating other areas of his life." _The officer paused.

_"Are you Miss Isabella Swan_?" He asked, awkwardly, after a few seconds.

"_Yes, why?_" The two Officers looked a little uncomfortable and Bella felt her heart skip a beat. The tall Officer spoke again, this time his face was sad.

"_I knew your father Miss Swan, we trained together many years ago. He was a good man, a good officer. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss and if there is anything you need just call the station._" Bella's heart rate slowed slightly and she swallowed the lump that rose in her throat at the mention of her father. The loss was still painful.

She nodded quickly blinking the sudden tears away.

"_Miss Swan?_" The second officer tentatively addressed her. She turned to him waiting trying her best to keep her cool.

"_We noticed you were the last person here with Mr Walker last night. Did he say or do anything suspicious? Did you notice anything amiss in his office?_" The two men waited. She remembered Edward's instructions.

"_I don't think so. I mean his behaviour was just as... rude as normal if not more so. He seemed wound up, agitated I guess. I just er assumed he wanted to get home. I was only in there a few minutes to sign a form. Perhaps his assistant Victoria could help you she might know more about his personal life at least."_ She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded and hoped they didn't question her further as she wasn't sure her nerves could hold up much longer.

"_Thank you Miss Swan, I think that will be all for now._" Bella breathed a sigh of relief as the two officers headed down the corridor away from her. Zafrina raised her eyebrow at her but was distracted by the phone ringing. Bella took the opportunity to escape to her office.

Lunch was easier than Bella expected, Zafrina made no attempts to talk about James or Bella's obvious relief when the police had finished talking to her. Victoria was no where to be seen, although there was a whisper that she was upset by James' disappearence and after the police had finished speaking to her she had gone home.

Zafrina did most of the talking while she picked at her sandwiches, telling Bella about her plans to visit her Grandmother in South Africa. Bella did her best to listen but her thoughts kept drifting back to Emmett. She was anxious to see him, to be with him while the painful transition from his mortal life to that of a vampire was completed.

Her eyes watched the clock on the wall as each movement the hand made seemed to go slower than the last.

The rest of the afternoon dragged just as slowly, despite the numerous calls and appointments she had to attend with Ben. By the time five o'clock finally came round she was holding a fierce debate in her mind as to whether she had made the right choice for Emmett, she couldn't deny that her desperation not to lose him had influenced her a little too much.

Edward was waiting by her truck as she left the building a couple of minutes after five. Her breathing acelerated as her eyes met his. He smiled crookedly at her and chuckled as her cheeks reddened .

"_Hey._" she smiled shyly at him, her cheeks still pink.

"_How was your day Love?_" his grin softened into a tender smile.

"_It was ok I guess... The police were here this morning. They asked everyone a few questions. I think they believe he was involved in something dodgy. I think the false trail worked... Edward is...Please... Can I see Emmett, is he... ok?_"

"_You can see Emmett, I said I would take you. He is doing just as we expected though the change is progressing a little quicker than the average but Carlisle beleives this is because as a human he was incredibly strong. It will be long journey to get to , we took him back to his lodge in Canada. It's safer there for him more... remote and less chance of a human wandering by._" He said the last part warily.

"_But... It'll take day's to get there! _" She exclaimed, she wondered if she could ask for a few day's off work. But then the change would be complete by then, he might not be her Emmett by then.

"_He will be changed by then, he'll be a..._" She felt the tears welling in her eyes. Would he be angry with her, would he remember her and even if he did, would he want to kill her.

"_Bella get in the truck and we'll carry this conversation on where there is less chance of being overheard._" Edward's voice broke into her thoughts. He held the door open expectantly. She climbed in and buckled up while he walked to the driver's side at human speed.

"_In the morning you will need to phone in work, tell them that your friend Emmett has gone missing and your heading to Canada to help search. Alice said your boss will be ok with it._" He spoke quickly as he started the engine.

"_Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us at home, Alice said your other friend Angela is due home in two days, we will have to think up a way to explain Emmetts disappearance..._"He carried on over the roar of the trucks engine.

"_Oh! I forgot about Angela, I don't know what to tell her, she always knows when I'm lying. I have never been able to keep secrets from her. She loves Emmett too, she has a right to know the truth. I wonder if she will agree with the choice I made for him._" Bella threw her head into her hands groaning in despair.

Edward frowned but stayed silent. It was dangerous to know about them, it was bad enough that Bella knew and what if this girl could not keep their secret. He would have to speak with his family, it was not a decision he could make alone.

They pulled up to the house, Edward swiftly manouvered the truck onto the drive then whipped around to open the door for Bella who was still undoing her seat belt.

They headed inside to find Carlisle poking the fire in her reading room while Esme moved around in the kitchen. The delicious smell of Italien Pasta assaulted Bella's nose and had her heading without a second thought to the kitchen.

"_Bella, I made you some dinner. I quite enjoy cooking so many different ways you can eat! I made some bread too but it is still in the oven._" Esme beemed and handed her a plate loaded with pasta.

"_Thank you Esme, it smell's devine._" As if on que Bella's stomach growled. Edward chuckled behind her.

She sat down at the table in the dinning room to eat, Edward, Carlisle and Esme joined her. They all seemed fascinated by her eating and she felt a little self concious about her audience.

"_Bella I can get you to Canada in five hours, it won't be a comfortable ride though and we had best leave soon. Carlisle will come with us, Esme will stay here to watch the house. If necessary she will meet Angela at the airport for you, we can think of something to tell her while we travel as I don't think the truth would be best just yet. Do you still want to go?_" His gaze was intense, he hoped she had changed her mind. Despite Alice's assurances he did not want Bella anywhere near a newborn especially one that would just be waking up. He saw the determind look on her face and knew his hope was in vain.

"_I still want to go, of course I do... er but how are you going to get us there so impossibly quickly?_"

"_You'll see, it's a vampire thing._" He said a sudden, wicked, grin appearing on his face.

"_But Edward..._" Bella started.

"_You'll see soon enough. Just go and put some extra warm clothes on. I'll find you some blankets. I'll wait here for you._" His grin disappeared as thought how cold and uncomfortable she would be for the next few hours.

She left the table and headed up the stairs after Esme insisted on clearing her plate and washing it up. She didn't know that Esme had cleared up and even cleaned the cooker before she even got to the bedroom door.

Bella undressed quickly and not bothering to shower yanked open her closet. She pulled on a pair of tights then a pair of leggings before pulling her jeans on over the top. She then pulled on a couple of t-shirts and a jumper. Grabbing her old walking boots she struggled to get them on over her three pairs of socks. After putting on her coat, scarf and gloves, she ran lightly down the stairs until Edward appeared in front of her half way down. Shaking his head at her, he carried her to the bottom.

"_Really Bella, you should know better now than to try running down stairs!_" Edward frowned at her as he lightly let her down.

"_Edward I have been running up and down stairs all my life, without any major injuries._" She huffed indignantly, a slight pout playing on her lips.

"_And that itself is a miracle I am truly thankful for._" He teased.

"_Are we going now?_" She asked abruptly changing the subject. He chuckled silently.

"_Yes. We will drive out of town for about forty minutes or so then we go on foot the rest of the way._" He couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"_On foot!_" she squeaked.

"_Yes, well Carlisle and I will be on foot... you, I will be carrying._"

"_But... But you can't carry me all that way... it's well... it's..._" She gave up. She knew he was strong but how was he going to carry her thousands of miles. On foot. In five hours.

"_I told you it's a vampire thing_." He grinned.

"_Edward son, do not tease the girl so._" Esme scolded Edward as she appeared silently behind Bella with Carlisle at her side.

"_My apologies Mom._" Edward smiled though he couldn't hide his chuckle. Carlisle stepped to her side and she turned to face him.

"_Bella, allow me to explain. We are, as I'm sure you have become aware, rather strong. We are also very fast. It is possible for us to run for many hours at high speed without tiring. Edward is particulary fast even for a vampire._" Carlisle informed her, he looked to Edward as he spoke his last words, his expression proud.

"_We should get going._" Was all Edward said before quickly hugging Esme.

"_Bye Esme._" Bella was surprised when Esme pulled her in for a hug and murmured a gentle goodbye.

They headed out, Edward directed her towards Carlisle's black mercedes. She climbed in the back seat with Edward joining her. He pulled her close to him softly telling her to get some sleep. Carlisle got in the driver seat and started the engine as Bella's eyes closed.

Edward held Bella in his arms for the short car journey. Before long the reached a secluded spot where they could leave the car. Gently Edward lifted the sleeping Bella from the car, adjusting her so that her head lay against his chest. He smiled down at her.

Carlisle pulled a rucksack from the boot before they silently began running, side by side.

She felt the stinging cold air whipping round her face and she shivered. She tried to open her eyes but the air made them water instantly. Keeping her eyes closed she concentrated on what she could feel. She was wrapped up tightly and all but her exposed face was warm. She knew Edward held her and she knew they were moving. Fast.

"_It's ok, we've been running for a couple of hours but theres still a few to go yet. Are you warm enough? I can wrap another blanket round you?_" Edwards voice was steady, he was not at all out of breath.

"_I'm ok thanks, just my face is a little cold._" She whispered knowing he would hear her.

He held her a little closer to him trying to shield her face from the cold night air. She snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and alllowing herself to drift back to sleep.

It felt as though she had only just closed her eyes when they fluttered open again. She looked around, seeing that she was in a log cabin and she was still in wrapped up in Edwards arms he sat them next to a blazing fire.

She saw Alice and Jasper leaning against the far wall next to them Rosalie stood looking down on Emmett. He was shaking and sweating, his whimpers of pain cut through Bella like a knife. She slowly pushed herself away from Edward and made her way towards Emmett. Rosalie gave a low growl which was swiftly answered by one from Edward. She ignored them both as she reached out a shaking hand to touch Emmett's forearm.

She could see the marks the bear had left on him, though they appeared as though they were weeks old. His skin was cold and clamy, his face screwed up in agony. She moved to his head and she felt the tension in the room increase. She ignored it, instead bending down towards his face and whispering.

"_I'm sorry Emmett, I am truly sorry... but... I could not let you die. I hope... I hope you forgive me._" Tears fell down her cheeks and she placed a tender kiss on his brow. Once again Rosalie let out a low growl. This time Bella choose not to ignore her.

"_What is it Rosalie? Why are you growling at me?_" She demanded quietly. Alice giggled.

"_She doesn't mean to be rude, she is just protective over Emmett. She has gotten quite attached to him._" Jasper surprised her by speaking but his words had a calming effect on her.

Rosalie glared at Jasper before turning to Bella resentment darkening her features.

"_I like him. I feel protective of him... You were close to him? It... makes me feel... jealous._" She turned her head back to Emmett's shaking form, her hand brushed against his cheek and Bella understood. Rosalie had a bond with him, he would be her mate when he woke up. She hoped this would make it easier for him to adjust. She hoped he would be content in this life she had chosen for him.

The room had gone quiet all of a sudden, she glanced at Emmett. He wasn't moving or shaking with pain. He was perfectly still, like a statue. Before she even blinked Edward had her pinned against the wall, his body shielding hers, Alice and Rosalie stood either side of him. Carlisle and Jasper stood next to the bed where Emmett lay. She took an unsteady breath, the atmosphere was charged and tense. Then all hell broke loose.

Her human eyes could not keep up with the flashes of movement, but suddenly Jasper and Carlisle were thrown through the cabin door. Edward seemed to move forward then the next second he too was flying through the air landing with an almighty crash as he hit Carlisle and Jasper.

She heard Rosalie plead with Emmett to calm down before she to was thrown aside. Alice was not far behind. Growling erupted all around her as blurred shapes rushed towards her, then the stopped. She was now face to face with the vampire Emmett, his vivid red eyes burning with emotion into hers. She glanced towards the five other vampires takening in the fear on their faces. Edward looked distraught as the others held him back.

She shifted her gaze back to emmett and gasped as Emmett pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Edward growled menacingly, Emmett growled back.

"_Bella. Damn you smell good. Why are you here? Did they hurt you?_" His voice was gravelly as though he had a sore throat, his eyes fixed on the others.

"_Emmett! I need to breathe!_" Bella struggled futilely against him. He let go and she dropped to the floor gulping down breaths as she laughed nervously at Emmett.

"_Shit, sorry Bell. I just missed ya kid._" He looked apologetic then his face changed and a low menacing growl eminated from him as he turned to face the others fully. Edward was watching him his face bordering on panic at his close proximity to Bella. Jasper moved to Edwards side.

"_Hey man, we aren't going to hurt Bella. She's part of the family. But we were worried you might..._" Jasper started.

"_I would never hurt Bella! Nor would I let anything else hurt her._" His eyes settled on Edward and narrowed. Bella watched nervously as his eyes looked from one vampire to another. At last his eyes settled on Rosalie.

"_Angel..._" He murmured. Rosalie smiled at him ignoring Jasper and Edward as they snickered at her.

"_That's Rosalie, Emmett, she found you. Do you remember anything?_" Bella spoke softly. Her vampires were all still, tense and wary.

"_I remember the bear. I remember the pain. The she came, like an angel, whispering soft, soothing words as she carried me, but the pain got worse. I thought I was burning._" he spoke quietly his eyes still on Rosalie.

"_The bear attack was too much for your body Emmett. Too much for a human to survive. I asked them to save you by making you one of them._" Emmett frowned at Bella, he didn't understand.

"_Emmett? Will you take a walk with me, I will tell you everything and answer any questions you have._" Carlisle spoke gently. Emmett looked torn, his gaze flitting between Bella and the others.

"_Go Emmett, I will be safe. They would never hurt me._" She assured him.

With one last uneasy glance at her, Emmett followed Carlisle out. Jasper and Alice didn't say a word as they set about repairing the damage to the cabin, after an awkward pause Rosalie left the cabin.

Edward crossed the room quickly gathering Bella in his arms and sighing with relief. He whispered her name before running his thumb across her cheek and resting his forehead against hers.

"_I'm sorry, I failed to protect you. He is much stronger than we thought he would be. Oh god he could've..._" Edward's voice was distraught.

"_Shush, Emmett didn't hurt me that's all that matters. He is still my Emmett and my Emmett would never hurt me._" She tried to sooth him. Jasper's voice interupted.

"_He has amazing control for a newborn. He didn't seem at all affected by her blood. Quite amazing really given how good she smells, I mean most newborns would have..._"

"_Shut up Jasper! She could've been killed._" Edward moaned.

"_But I wasn't Edward._" She stroked his cheek lovingly.

"_I can't exist without you Love, I wouldn't want to._" He leaned forward and touched his lips gently against hers. Pulling her body firmly against his, he kissed her like he had never kissed her before, letting his tounge sweep out to taste her lips. He nearly lost his control when she moaned against his kiss and pressed herself closer.

Jasper gave the couple a half disgusted look and left the hut, Alice on the other hand started jumping up and down, squealing. Edward turned at her frowning, Bella stood bemused and Jasper came back in looking puzzled at Alice's display.

"_Alice..._" Edwards voice warned. She ignored him.

"_Bella please please please please say you will let me plan it. PLEEEEAAAASSSEE!_" Alice was almost at Bella's feet pleading.

"_Alice... Plan what? What are you going on about?_" Bella looked from her frowning vampire to Alice's puppy eyes.

"_Bella, I will shed a little light on the madness of Alice but first..._" Edward started but was interuppted by another squeal from Alice.

"_Alice! Please! Can't you and Jasper go hunting or something?_" Edward's voice was frustrated.

"_Oh! er well... ok ok we will leave you two aaaloooone._" Alice stood for a second before heading out of the cabin clapping her hands in delight. Jasper followed shaking his head in amusement.

Edward sighed softly.

"_I love you. I don't want to be apart from you, even for a second. I know we have only known each other for a few weeks but you have become the centre of my world. Alice is excited because she had a vision..._" he sighed again. Her heartbeat quickened. He smiled crookedly at her.

"_She saw what I am about to do..._" Edward took her hand gently in his and knelt before her. She felt her cheeks burned and her legs shake.

"_Isabella, my Love. I promise to love you every second of my existance, to protect you with every ounce of strength I possess... Marry me Bella. Marry me?_" Edward waited nervously afraid it was too soon to ask her so important a question.

"_I... I..._" Bella stuttered, her heart raced excitedley in her chest, her eyes swam with tears. Words failed her so she threw herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck and crying happily into his neck.

"_Bella?_" His voice soft and unsure made her pull back so she could look at him. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still. She knew he was all she would ever want, they had only known each other for a short time but they might have forever to get to know each other. The sudden idea of becoming like Edward took root as she became lost in his eyes. An eternity with him was all she wanted.

"_Yes... Yes Edward. Yes._" She whispered.

* * *

**Please please review.**

**Thank you**

**Aea**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long! I have barely had time to write for so long and then when I do find a few minutes the words for this story just won't come. It has been so long now that other stories have been popping into my head with such insistence that I have had to write a few odds and ends down to work on later.**

**This chapter is fairly slow going but it's all I could get out for now. I hope to start on the next chapter towards the end of the week but I can't promise when this will be up as i am truly struggling to continue this story :-(**

**Anyway hope it's not too bad.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Plan in Place**

"_Married... Your... getting Married? To a human. And how exactly is that supposed to work?_" Rosalie raised her eyebrows sarcastically, her mouth set in an angry line.

"_Oh how wonderful! I''m so happy for you both._" Esme's warm voice had gushed in excitement down Edward's phone when Carlisle had called her with the news.

"_Yes congratulations to both of you._" Carlisle smiled happily before returning to his conversation with Esme.

Alice shrieked incoherently and started muttering to herself about dress material and table decorations before sprinting out of the cabin without saying anything. Jasper smiled affectionately after her, winked at Bella and Edward and followed her out. Bella blushed a beetroot red while Edward's smile threatened to split his face in half.

"_Is it safe? Will she be safe with you? With...us?_" Emmett whispered, his eyes apprehensive.

"_I promise you Emmett, I will never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her._" Edward's words were tender as he looked at Bella with softened eyes that became hard when Rosalie's harsh laugh cut the air.

"_You can't promise that Edward. You surely aren't planning on keeping her human? So are you happy to end her life before she's even lived, so you get what you want?. Or do you seriously think she can remain human?" _Rosalie sneered at Edward_._

_"I... well... I love her Rose..." _

_"If you keep her human she will die one day Edward, you can't protect her from that.. or from the Volturi. You've condemned her either way really, if you change her however you will still break your promise. You remember the burning don't you, Edward? The agonising thirst? She will never forget that pain._"

"_Rosalie ..._" Edward's voice was tight and angry. Carlisle stepped forward at this point hoping to calm the tension in the room.

"_The choice is yours to make Bella._" Carlisle spoke calmly. His words backfired.

"_Choice? Choice! She. Has. No. Choice. How can you even pretend that she does? You know the rules Carlisle, if they find out that she knows about us, they will eliminate her... they will tear her limb from limb. Or drain her dry. She's a liability human. Either way she will die._"

"_Rosalie!_" Carlisle protested, but Edward stepped towards Rosalie, growling menacingly. Emmett stepped forward to meet Edward his growl equally threatening.

"_Back off._" Emmett flexed his newborn muscles but Edward did not back down.

"_Edward! Please this is not helping._" Bella tugged uselessly on Edward's arm while looking pointedly at Emmett. Both ignored her completely.

"_Bella is with me Rosalie, she is part of this family whether you like it or not. _" Edward spat venomously at her.

"_I think we should all calm down. Edward is right Rose. Bella is a part of us now and as such we will respect her choice... either way._" Carlisle's firm voice had an immediate effect this time. Emmett stepped backwards but his eyes remained on Edward. Edward pulled Bella back into his arms and looked gratefully to Carlisle.

"_There is no choice for her." _Rosalie insisted. Carlisle gave her a look of warning but ignoring him she turned to Edward.

"_Think Edward. Think of the things your love is stealing from her..._" Rosalie was pleading now.

"_I don't want to stay human. There is nothing I will ever want more than forever with Edward. Please Rosalie, please understand this._" Bella interrupted quietly, her eyes burning into Rosalie's. Edward sighed in resignation as his arms tightened gently around her waist, his eyes fixed on the woman he loved. Rosalie's nostrils flared, her expression hard to read.

"_You're wrong Bella...so very wrong._" Rosalie smiled sadly at her, then pausing as she turned away, she threw her parting words at Bella.

"_Once you are one of us, there is something you will always want more than your Edward.._." Bella frowned slightly. The room became tense, the air heavy and thick.

"_Blood._" Rosalie whispered as she left the cabin.

Carlisle's voice brought Bella's attention back to him.

"_Bella we... vampires, well we have rules. An ancient vampire coven, called the Volturi, ensure that the rules are followed. They show no mercy where they believe a rule has been broken... A human knowing about us is not permitted unless they are to become one of us very soon. But... If you choose to remain human we will do all in our power to keep them from discovering you. With Alice's gifts I believe we can keep you safe very easily._" Carlisle spoke gently, Edward smiled happily at his adoptive father.

"_Thank you, but I have made my choice. It is not something I need to think on any longer. I want to be changed. I want forever with Edward._" her voice shook with emotion, her eyes bright with tears, she pushed Rosalie's words from her mind.

"_You have to be certain Bella, there will be no going back. You are still so young. Will you be happy living eternity with the choice you made? Take your time, there is no rush. " _

_"I promise, Carlisle, I have thought long and hard about this." _

_"I told you all Bella would be one of us and she will be perfectly happy. BUT the wedding comes first. " _Alice's voice made Bella jump, she hadn't noticed that she and Jasper had come back in again. Before Bella had even blinked she was almost on her knees at Bella's feet, pleading as though her life depended on it.

_"Sooooo Bella... can I plan your wedding? Please, please, please, please? I have the perfect dress for you and the shoes! Oh Bella it will be perfect I promise...Please?"_

"_Oh, well I suppose you can, I don't really know where to start so..._"

"_Yes! I'll go and put some plans together and go over them in the morning with you. Come on Jas darlin' we have a wedding to put together!_" Alice skipped out the door for a second time, her creative juices overflowing in her excitement. Jasper groaned this time, rolled his eyes and sulkily followed his wife out of the cabin for a second time.

"_Bella, we will need to discuss your friend Angela at some point, her flight will land early tomorrow morning. I will round up the others in a bit and we will discuss it then if that's OK?_" Carlisle smiled.

Emmett stepped forward at vampire speed making Bella jump.

"_I've missed Ange, I would love to see her again. Do you think I can? I want her to be safe_." Emmett addressed Carlisle.

"_We'll talk it through later, Emmett, but for now perhaps it would be best if we hunted a little more?_"

"_Oh yeah sure thing, I'll follow you out._" Carlisle nodded his head at Emmett and left.

"_Bells, I want you to be happy and if this is truly what you want then you have my blessing. I admit it will be easier not to have to loose you. But I swear if he hurts you...in any way..._" Emmett eyed a growling Edward.

"_Emmett.._."

"_IF he ever hurts you Bella, so help me I will tear him up and send him to hell_."

"_Em, I love you, you big softy._" Bella flung herself at him. Emmett laughed as he caught her and hugged her tight. Edward growled again.

Bella pulled away from Emmett and returned to her vampire's arms. Emmett laughed again and stalked off to find the intriguing Rosalie. Edward pulled Bella tighter against him.

"_Edward?_"

"_Yes love._" Edwards voice was tense. She paused at the tone of his voice, a small smile formed on her mouth.

"_Your not jealous are you?_" she tried to keep a straight face.

"_No! Of course not. Why would I be...Jealous._" Edward muttered sulkily. Bella giggled lightly.

"_Oh you are! Oh Edward... Emmett is like my big brother you know and I love him dearly, but not the way I want you. The way I love you." _

"_I know love... I'm sorry. Sometimes I just want you all to myself. I'm essentially a selfish creature you know._" Edward sighed as he tilted her chin and brought his lips against hers.

"_I can't wait to marry you._" Edward whispered against her lips. "_To call you Mrs Cullen. My wife._" He kissed her passionately.

"_How soon do you think Alice can put a wedding together?_" Bella suddenly felt impatient to truly belong to him.

"_Well why don't you ask me?_" Alice's voice made them both jump. Alice eyed her brother with an amused expression. She rarely caught him unawares.

"_Well Alice?_" Bella prompted.

"_The dress is sorted and so are the shoes and of course... the jewelery. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle's suits are ordered. As is the cake, the venue, Esme's dress, mine and of course Rose's. The dresses and suits will be delivered to the house I have in Scotland within the next two days. It's still winter over there but the view from the house is amazing so you can have the ceremony there. You can stay there for your honeymoon if you'd like, well actually I know you will want to that's why I arranged for it to be there. Maybe even Angela could come... hmmm... she'll be safe I can see that. I will have to get a dress for as well." _Alice gushed.

"_Talking of Angela..._" Carlisle walked in with Jasper, Emmett and a reluctant, and irritated Rosalie.

Bella sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night, and settled into Edwards arms as he sat them down on a wooden chair by the fire.

Alice choose to sit on Jasper's lap, while Emmett sat next to a stony faced Rosalie. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"_Bella, what do you want to do about Angela and I suppose we may as well discuss your job too._" at Carlisle's words all six vampires turned their eyes towards her. Edward's hand tightened slightly on hers.

"_I want her to be at the wedding, Alice said she would be... safe. I need her to know that... I will be alright. That Emmett is alright. But I need to find a way to make her understand why we might not be able to see her again... "_ Her words stopped and started, her uncertainty over what was for the best showed in every syllable.

"_She will be safe at the wedding Bella, I can promise you that... though she will be exposed to some... strange behaviour. I think it's best if Angela is given a warning that we are different without actually telling her outright what we are._" Alice's words, unlike Bella's, were sure and confident.

"_How on earth are you going to do that? Why don't you just fake their deaths and go live off radar for a few decades. By then everyone who knows you will be dead so you won't have to hide anymore... This situation is ridiculous!_" Rosalie almost yelled at Alice, angry at her encouragement to involve another human in their affairs.

"_Ange has always been like a sister to me, she will find out I am missing and it will hurt her until she knows I am safe... telling her I am dead will break her heart but to tell her both me and Bella are... I don't think she would recover for a long time. I can't do that to her. I agree with Bella, we have to find a way of letting her know we are alright even if she has to let us go._" Emmett's voice was barely more than a whisper, his lips hardly moving as he stared fixedly at a mark on the cabin floor.

Silence encased the room for a few uncomfortable minutes until Bella began again.

"_Esme can pick up Angela and let her know that Emmett got himself lost but is safe now..._"

"_Lost! I don't get lost!_" Emmett's indignant voice thundered through the cabin. Bella sighed.

"_Em, do you remember when you took Ange and me hiking through the forest to the beach at La Push? It was a long hike wouldn't you say... given that we ended up half way to Port Angeles instead._" She raised her eyebrows at him as Edward sniggered quietly in her ear. Emmett's lips grew thin and a small growl escaped him before he turned to stare moodily at the floor again, he'd gotten so much trouble for that when Bella's father had finally found them, several hours later shivering around a makeshift fire.

"_Anyway as I was saying... Esme can tell Angela that I had to come up north because Emmett went missing for a few days after getting lost on a trail. I will phone her when they are back at my house and explain that I am getting married in Scotland in..._" Bella looked expectantly at a smiling Alice.

"_In four day's from now._"

_"...in four day's!"_ Bella exclaimed while Edward sighed contentedly at her side.

"_Is that too long?_" Alice's smile faultered.

"_Not soon enough."_ was Edwards reply.

"_No it's fine Alice, you truly are incredible you do know that don't you._" Bella smiled softly at the powerful yet tiny girl she already loved as a sister. Alice was about to reply when Rosalie interupted.

"_Can we move on please! I don't want to waste all evening listening to your inane prattle. Just get on with it!_" She glared at Alice and Bella. Alice hissed at her, Bella frowned, Carlisle sighed, Emmett watched Rosalie's temper in fascination and Edward emitted a low warning growl. At that point Jasper, erring on the side of caution, sent a wave of calm into the room and Bella began to speak again.

"_Oh yes... where was I?... Getting married in four days, in Scotland. Angela could fly with Esme and perhaps Carlisle you could go with them?_"

"_She'll be fine with Carlisle and Esme, you and Edward will fly too of course. I think it would be best if Jasper, Rose and I take Emmett by water. He may have good control around you Bella but I think a plane full of humans might be a bit much just now." _Alice looked a bit put out as she mentioned travelling with Emmett by water which made Bella curious.

"_By water? Isn't a boat much slower, will you get there in time?_" Bella innocently inquired.

Edward, Jasper and Alice roared with laughter, Carlisle smiled heartily at her and even Rose let loose a chuckle. Emmett and Bella looked at each other confused.

"_Bella my Love, they will be swimming across the Atlantic. It will not take them that long._"

"_Swimming?... across the sea?... Erm..._" Bella's surprise turned to amusement as her eyes strayed to Emmett's. His eyes flashed a warning at her but she ignored this.

"_But Emmet can't swim and he's always been afraid of water._" Bella grinned at him as she spoke.

"_Bella! I'm not afraid of water now! Only... when I was... little...I'm not a little boy anymore!_" Emmett flustered.

"_Glad to hear it._" Rosalie whispered in Emmett's ear, one eyebrow raised at him. Emmett swallowed thickly as he took in her double meaning.

"_Emmett will be fine Bella, vampires are naturally good swimmers. I will head back to Esme now and meet Angela with her at the airport. We will catch a night flight to London and travel up by car to Scotland. The journey will probably take around two to three day's. Alice do you see any problems with this?_ "Carlisle brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

"_No, your journey will be fine, Angela will sleep for most of the drive and it will be raining most of the way. Edward, Bella you can fly out tonight, I have already booked your tickets. Rose, you and Jasper will need to guide Emmett across the Atlantic. He will try to hunt a shark, just because he knows he can of course. Try not to let him delay you. I will swim over tonight to sort out the house in Scotland." _Alice spoke confidently even though her eyes were glazed. Jasper flitted silently to Alice's side not liking the idea of her travelling alone but knowing she would get her own way.

Carlisle said his goodbyes as he was eager to get back to Esme. Alice left soon after, heading towards the coast where she would then begin her swim. Jasper followed dejectedly. Rosalie left without a word but gave Emmett a look he could not ignore and he too followed the others out of the cabin, leaving Edward and Bella to themselves.

He looked down at the woman who would very soon be his wife and realised that he had never felt so contented. He had seen that the wedding would not go entirely smoothly, Alice was hiding something. but he knew that no one would be hurt so he left it alone.

She looked up at the man, the vampire who would soon be hers for eternity and smiling reached towards his lips. They kissed gently, reverently for a few minutes until Bella yawned rather loudly. Grinning at an embarrassed Bella he bade her sleep before the had to set of for their early flight. Knowing the next few days were going to be tiring for her.

* * *

**The next chapter, when I can write it, will be the wedding. I have a few idea's beginning and I will try to get something to you as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love**

**Aea**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight, no copyright infrigement intended. I just love playing with SM's wonderful characters.**

**Apologies: I am sorry this has taken so long to upload and I know I said at the end of the last chapter that this would conatin the wedding, but when I came to write it nothing read right. So this is all I have at the moment while I await a fresh batch of inspiration. **

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Please note, as this is fiction and as my geography skills are admittedly a little lax, the journey details will probably be completely wrong. But I do love to look at pictures of the Scottish Highlands and I just like the name Glen Cannich so please bear that in mind when reading this chapter that it will not be geographically correct.**

**Love**

**Aea **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **

Edward had driven them from Manchester airport up the western coast of England, reaching the Scottish Boarder by the time the dull greyness of a cloudy morning began to lighten the night sky. The journey was exhausting and yet she forced her eyes to remain open as he drove the final stretch, awed by the strong, mountainous peaks with their snow covered caps and the bleak, winter ruggedness of the Scottish highlands, too beautiful to miss, despite the gloomy weather.

She sighed contentedly as the soft notes of Clair de lune filled the car before her mind drifted to the others making the same journey. Carlisle, Esme and Angela would be arriving at London Heathrow Airport in less than an hour, then they would have a nine hour drive, longer if traffic becomes heavy. Alice would already be at the house after her paddle across the Atlantic and, in Edward's words, her small run from the coast to Glen Cannich. The house was situated on the outskirts of Glencannich Forrest miles from civilisation, it was the perfect hideaway for her vampires.

Jasper and Rosalie would be babysiting Emmet during their swim from Canada. Alice had called Edward that morning to say they would be a little delayed. Apparently despite Rose and Jasper's attempts to stop him, Emmett was going to get distracted by a particulary large and bad tempered Greenland shark and it would take them a couple of hours to persuade Emmett to stop trying to wrestle with it. She also mentioned that by this time Rosalie would be in a very bad mood and it might be best to avoid her for a fews hours or so.

She mused over Rosalie for a few more minutes while small droplets of rain began to lightly pepper the car's windows. She sighed as the rain suddenly turned torrential, the steady beat of the windscreen wipers and the gloomy light lulling her sleepy eyes to close.

Edward smiled tenderly at her as she slipped into slumber, her head lolling to one side. He watched her sleep, occasionally paying attention to the road. Wishing he knew what she dreamt of as she gave a small sigh, a smile playing on her lips that turned quickly into a sulky pout as a frown creased her forehead. He chuckled silently at her comical expression.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was dark once more outside when she opened her eyes, the rain still falling heavily against the car. She shivered involuntarily, the night having brought with it the cold winter air. Edward's hand shot out, barely more than a blur, and turned up the heater. The movement made her jump and he laughed quietly at her. She blushed and smiled shyly.

"_We'll be there soon, the road has been empty for the last few hours. You missed the thunder you know, I thought it would wake you, but you slept right on through it. Not even the lightening woke you up!"_ his velvet voice rang with amusement and she blushed again.

"_I must of been tired, a storm usually wakes me up. Has Alice called with any news yet? I wonder how Carlise and Esme are getting on with Angela. Will they be delayed by the weather do you think?"_

_"Carlisle rang earlier, while Angela was sleeping. The weather was dry as they were heading through the south of England. He called again as they came up to the outskirts of Birmingham, it was starting to rain by then. But that was a couple of hours ago now, I haven't heard from them since. They quite like your friend, she's been telling them all about her travel's. Carlisle has travelled quite a bit in his three hundred years and has been to most of the places Angela has travelled through. It's interesting for him to hear how a place has changed."_

She was glad they liked her, glad that Ange was on her way and they would soon be reunited. But she didn't know how to begin telling her what the Cullen's were, let alone that she was to become one of them very soon. The hardest part would be telling Ange they could not see each other for a while, after all a newborn vampire would be dangerous. But then Emmett hadn't hurt her, he'd had more control than any of them had been expecting. An unusual trait in Emmett. She giggled.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"I was thinking of Emmett."_ Edward raised his eyebrows, inexplicably he felt a twinge of jealousy.

_"Oh, it's just that... well I was wondering how to tell everything to Ange, you know about you guys and that I will, you know. I might be dangerous, so I won't be able to see her while I am. But Emmett, he was so controlled with me... and he had just woken up! I don't think Emmett has ever shown such self control in all his life. I mean if you had seen the way he would react when I cooked a Carbonara for him... well he would try to start eating it before I had even put it on a plate for him. Once he just ate the lot, straight from the pan."_

Edward relaxed a little and laughed, but he realised just how lucky he was that Emmett had for once excercised some control around Bella. He still didn't know what to do about Angela, but he could see that Bella intended to tell her everything and he wasn't sure that was a good idea.

Through the darkness, Bella could just make out the line of trees on either side of the road, tall and imposing. Further ahead her weak human eyes could just make out a small but bright light growing bigger by the second. Less than a minute later the light had split into several lit windows.

They pulled up outside a large house, the white stone walls dimly lit by the light flooding out from the windows. She felt awed by it's size and couldn't wait to see it in the morning light.

_"Bella! I missed you. Come in, you're getting wet! Do you like it? The house I mean, you should see it in the summer. Flowers everywhere, Esme planted them you know." _Alice had appeared out of nowhere and in a flash had her through the door.

"_The best thing is that we don't get humans here very often so when it is sunny you don't have to worry_..." Alice stopped short a grimace on her face.

"_Oh sorry that was rude, I didn't mean that humans were a bad thing, I mean... well._.."

"_Alice! it's ok I know what you meant, I'm not offended or anything. After all I will be one of you soon enough._" Alice beamed at her then led her through the house, both of them chatting away so intently that neither of them noticed the small, guilty frown on Edward's face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alice took her on a tour round the house but half an hour in Bella's stomach growled rather loudly. Edward just laughed as Alice darted away to make her something to eat. Edward held his hand out for hers and they walked at human speed back through the house. As they neared the kitchen Alice's voice rang out.

"_Edward, Rose and Jasper have just reached the coast with Emmett. They will be here in about an hour and five minutes. Oh... no make that an hour and twenty minutes... Emmett will annoy Rose and it will take Jazz a few minutes to calm her down_"

As they entered the kitchen, Alice was darting back and forth between the cooker and the fridge. A wonderful smell hit her nostrels and her stomach growled once more. A few seconds later a bowl of thick soup was placed on the table infront of her along with a plate full of warm buttered bread. Bella needed no invitation and quickly tucked in.

"_Mmmm, my god Alice...this is... sooo...mmm...delicious!_" Bella moaned as her eyes rolled back. Alice grinned and Edward looked slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"_Edward, you ok_?" Alice's laugh tinkled as she disappeared out of the kitchen door, Bella looked questionly at him.

"_I um... my. My mind wandered off a little a moment ago... I er... well erm._" His vioce trailed off and his eyes seemed to be studying the floor intently.

"_Why are you embarrassed Edward? What were you thinking of?_"

"_I..._" Edward shuffled his feet then took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"_I... well... it's just you are so very beautiful... and I am... well a man... and those sounds coming out of your mouth... well they... I... er..._" Edward looked up at Bella, afraid she would be offended but found her looking at him strangely. Her dark eyes appeared to burn into his, her cheeks flushed crimson and her teeth gently bit at her full lips. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and he found himself moving towards her.

His arms wrapped slowly round her waist, pulling her against him. Her breathing quickened along with her heartbeat as their bodies connected. They gazed heatedly at one another for a second before their lips crashed together. He kissed as hard as he dared, barely in control of his hands as they roamed her body, he noticed with a fierce pleasure how she kissed him back, how her hands travelled from his hair to his chest, to his hips...

"_ahem... you really should get a room._" Alice's smug voice broke through their lust induced haze. Edward growled angrily, Bella giggled.

"_Edward really there is no need to be rude!... Rose will be back before long, she is already in a very bad mood and I think seeing you two practically having sex in the kitchen might not improve it._" Alice smirked at him.

"_We were not practically having... well... you know._" Edward snarled indignantly.

"_Oh you are such a prude Edward!_" With that Alice stormed round the kitchen in a blur cleaning up the meal she made Bella.

Edward made to reply but Bella tugged at Edward's arm. He looked into her eyes and felt calm again. Silently he led Bella out of the kitchen and through the house. Finding a bedroom Alice had cleaned and prepared, a large king sized bed freshly made up.

Bella quickly found the en suite and stripping hurridly she jumped into the shower, relaxing in soothing hot water. Once she had washed her hair and body in the strawberry scented lotions she found, conviently placed on the small shelf beside the shower, she stepped out into the cooler air of the bathroom. Looking round for a towel she spotted a dark blue silk nightdress laid out for her on a pile of soft pink towels.

She dried herself while trying not to think of having to wear such a revealing item of clothing. The more she tried to ignore the nightdress the more her face flushed at the possible reactions Edward might have to seeing her in it. At last she was completely dry, only her hair remained slightly damp, when Edward called from the bedroom.

"_Bella? Will you be long?_" There was a slight whine to his voice and she smiled to herslf.

"_Coming... just a minute_" She replied quickly certain he could hear her thudding heart beat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**x**


End file.
